


Good to you

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Futuro, Introspettivo, Klaroline, Love Story, Romanticismo, Sentimentale, famiglia, figli, regali, romantic, scuola, sorprese, surprise, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: |Klaroline| KlausCentred | CarolineCentred |[Klaus/Caroline]“Non è un segreto, Klaus e Caroline non facevano mai le cose come due persone normali, andavano controcorrente e dovevano far passare anni prima di convincersi che si appartenevano, che l’uno non poteva esistere senza l’altro ma, dopotutto è proprio per questo che noi ci siamo innamorati di loro.”Raccolta di drabble, flashfic e one shot che narrano il mio amore per loro, fatto di piccoli momenti resi unici, di parole che sanno di promesse e di amore che durerà per sempre, senza ma e senza se.





	1. We’re the same, Caroline

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era rimasto rinchiuso in una stanza quando la sua vendetta era appena iniziata.  
La rabbia si era impossessata del suo corpo, la mente pianificava diversi modi per fuggire e uccidere ma quando Caroline varcò la soglia, tutto svanì.  
Lei continuava a tenerlo distante, nascondere ciò che sentiva, tranne che… lo odiava, eppure una piccola parte di lei era contenta di vederlo lì.  
Si sentiva sola, nessuno con cui parlare e così quando approfondiva lo sguardo dell’uomo che affermava di detestare vi vedeva la stessa solitudine, le stesse emozioni.  
Tyler le era vicino, era quello giusto per lei, eppure quella certezza mancava quando il suo sguardo si posava su di lui.  
Klaus stava lottando per uscire e, quando al fianco della ragazza vide il licantropo, avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo scomparire, tuttavia doveva resistere, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe stata sua.  
Lui aveva bisogno di essere fuori di lì, lei lo costringeva a rimanere.  
Com’era possibile che nonostante tutto entrambi si sentivano attratti l’uno dall’altro?  
Ma era innegabile.  
Caroline ci provava, ma era difficile far scomparire del tutto quella strana emozione che appariva quando lui era nei paraggi, il suo cuore sussultava quando la sua presenza era più forte, il modo in cui le labbra pronunciavano il suo nome e quel suono dolce che producevano mentre intorno a loro i contorni si sfumavano.  
Era pura magia.  
Klaus lo sapeva, lo ammetteva, in quanto a lei… era complicato o, almeno era quello che si ripeteva allo sfinimento, ma entrambi sapevano la verità.  
Era furiosa, poteva vederlo perché il suo corpo era rigido e lo sguardo furente.  
Klaus rimase fermo a godersi la situazione mentre Caroline si arrabbiava sempre di più.  
Iniziò a prendere in mano la situazione, dettava gli ordini e si faceva valere e questo era una delle cose che Klaus amava di più di lei.  
No, Caroline Forbes non era una donzella da salvare, era colei da cui avere paura, soprattutto se doveva difendere le persone a lei care.  
Si parò davanti, era cosciente di ciò che significava, ma aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e non c’era tempo da perdere, se serviva un testa a testa era quello che sarebbe successo.  
Caroline era sicura di potercela fare, ma quando i suoi occhi andarono a incastrarsi in quelli di lui ogni barriera crollò lasciandola priva di energie.  
Voleva urlare, scappare ma sapeva di non poterlo fare, non quando i suoi amici erano in pericolo.  
Klaus si faceva odiare, era un altro suo modo per farsi rispettare, ma con lei… era diverso.  
Lo sapeva.  
L’originale gli dava tutto senza che venisse fatta nessuna richiesta, la capiva quando tutto il mondo era così distante da lei o, quando l’uomo che amava le dava la sensazione di non poter essere se stessa con lui.  
Si sentiva protetta e al sicuro anche quando era con lui e, Klaus non era di certo un essere tranquillo, richiamava il pericolo, peggio delle api con il miele.  
Detestava vedere quel sorrisetto sul suo viso, quel suo essere così superiore, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva fare a meno di cercare la sua attenzione.  
Caroline era in contrasto con se stessa perché voleva odiarlo, ma non era in grado di farlo.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma in quel momento le sarebbe piaciuto sentire il sapore delle labbra sulle sue, di avere le mani sul suo corpo, di sentire caldo solo perché era lui che la incendiava.  
E, quando arrivò a quella confessione, Caroline si maledì anche solo per averlo pensato, ma quel luccichio non passò inosservato.  
Klaus ne era consapevole, sapeva l’effetto che lei aveva su di lui e… e molte volte lo usava a suo vantaggio solo per averla intorno, farla arrabbiare e vederle spuntare quelle fossette dolcissime sulle sue guance.  
Puntò gli occhi su quelli azzurri di lei, respirò appena e si persero entrambi nello specchio dell’anima che sussurrava i loro nomi vagando nei confini dove il loro amore era possibile.  
Erano nemici, si sarebbero fatti la guerra e sapevano che quel che c’era tra di loro non sarebbe mai accaduto, ma solo per una volta, solo per quell’istante le loro anime si toccarono.  
«Siamo simili, Caroline».  
Parole troppo vere per essere accettate e confermate.  
Era stato bello, ma non era destinato a durare, non quel giorno.  
Caroline innalzò nuovamente il muro per proteggersi da lui e, Klaus rimase impassibile di fronte ad esso.  
Un giorno, forse non troppo lontano sarebbe stato in grado di abbattere quelle barriere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Nuovo giorno e nuova storia, ma stavolta il paring è tutto Klaroline.  
Ho iniziato questa raccolta perchè nella mia pagina facebook che condivido con altre 2 klaroliners ho aperto questa specie di iniziativa. Ho deciso di fare dei regali sulla coppia, basta che mi mandavano una foto, una frase e io scrivevo per loro.  
Ecco da dove nasce la raccolta e poi, non posso stare troppo tempo senza scrivere su di loro XD  
Spero che vi piaccia e, nel caso in cui voleste potete scrivermi in privato e partecipare anche voi a questa piccola iniziativa.  
Non so che cadenza avrà, ma cercherò di pubblicare qualcosa ogni settimana, sia con foto/ frasi suggerite che con idee mie.  
  
Buona lettura ^_^  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
  
  
 


	2. Talk to me

 

   
  
 

  
  
   
Una serata fuori, un leggero brio che lasciava intravedere il legame che c’era tra Kol e Klaus.  
Due persone appartenenti diverse, ma più simili di quanto loro stessi volevano ammettere.  
D’un tratto lo scenario cambiò, la situazione si capovolse e Klaus avrebbe voluto non essere mai andato lì, con lui.  
I due fratelli si stavano godendo quella serata, mentre il liquido ambrato riscaldava le loro gole uno dei due, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a Caroline e, non c’era nemmeno bisogno di chiedersi chi.  
Era impossibile andare d’accordo.  
Si odiavano o, meglio era lei a farlo, lui… sapeva mandarla su tutte le furie in meno di un secondo e riusciva anche a renderla felice nello stesso momento.  
Una relazione che non si poteva spiegare, ma bastava guardare le loro espressioni - quando l’uno sentiva anche solo nominare il nome dell’altro-  che raccontavano che c’era qualcosa.  
Nessuno lo capiva, ma il loro incontro aveva cambiato tutto.  
Non appena Klaus la vide entrare nel bar sapeva che i due avrebbero avuto una discussione, che suo fratello sarebbe stato fin troppo cortese e che lui… beh, si sarebbe ritrovato a fare la parte del cattivo con tutti.  
Andò, infatti, come previsto, ma mentre loro continuavano a battibeccarsi, non si accorsero che avevano gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, perfino il fratello che poco prima aveva attaccato bottone, capì che era offlimits.  
Stavano davvero richiamando tutti gli sguardi, c’era chi non aspetta altro che Klaus le rompesse il collo per come aveva osato parlarle, chi voleva portarsela a letto e chi voleva essere al suo posto per avere potere.  
Caroline era radiosa, i capelli mossi lasciati cadere sulle spalle, il cappotto nero che le fasciava il fisico e quei pantaloni che non facevano altro che confermare la sua bellezza.  
Un incanto: ecco a ciò che pensò Klaus quando se la ritrovò davanti.  
Ma non si soffermò all’abbigliamento, la cosa che lo colpì di più fu il sorriso accentuato come di chi la sapeva lunga e lo sguardo di sfida che continuava a lanciargli… Sì, lo stesso che l’aveva conquistato la prima volta.  
Lei lo sapeva.  
Poteva non avere chiaro ciò che voleva dalla vita, ma sapeva l’effetto che aveva su di lui.  
E… e Klaus poteva nasconderlo dietro la sua facciata da duro, ma riconosceva che i due non si erano indifferente nonostante le continue lotte.  
Caroline rimase a fissarlo forse troppo a lungo, un gesto che la lasciò nuda emotivamente, ma le diede la possibilità di perdersi in quello sguardo colmo di orgoglio.  
L’ibrido avrebbe voluto ribattere, tuttavia non voleva mentire e lasciò che lei vedesse quanto fosse unico il suo tenergli testa.  
Poche donne c’erano riuscite e, ancora di meno quelle che potessero raccontarlo.  
«On andiamo!» esclamò lui quando lei gli voltò le spalle e fece per andarsene.  
Aveva già fatto troppo e, per un momento detestò che lui provasse qualcosa per lei perché… la rendeva un bersaglio, ma men che mai la rendeva il punto di forza dei suoi amici quando volevano fare leva su di lui.  
Ecco, quello che succedeva.  
Lo detestava.  
Una parte di lei era felice che qualcuno la notasse, che la facesse sentire speciale, ma… non era la persona che lei avrebbe voluto o, forse non lo sapeva ancora.  
«Parla con me. Prova a conoscermi. Ti sfido» alla fine affermò, lanciando al vento quella sfida che sapeva di supplica.  
E quando mai Caroline si tirava indietro? O meglio, quale miglior offerta sarebbe potuta esserci per conoscerlo avendo comunque un secondo fine?  
Tutto tornava, ma Caroline si rese conto che non voleva farlo per i suoi amici, ma per se stessa.  
Quell’affermazione la fece indietreggiare, le lasciò un vuoto che poco dopo fu colmato dal suo incredibile sorriso e… lei si unì a lui, consapevole che stava giocando con il fuoco.  
Erano bastate quelle parole per farla girare e sfidarlo a sua volta convinta che non diceva sul serio, ma quando notò i suoi occhi luccicare capì che era davvero lei quella in svantaggio.  
Erano uno strano modo il loro, ma erano così.  
Klaus e Caroline si odiavano, si provocavano, si facevano del male, si urlavano ma alla fine finivano per cercarsi sempre.  
La vampira odiava quella parte di lei, quella che la rendeva debole e vulnerabile e aveva paura, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva più forte, in grado di abbattere qualunque male.  
Klaus era deciso a richiamare la sua attenzione, voleva per una volta essere libero, essere se stesso e… quella sera fu ciò che fece.  
I loro sguardi si allontanarono gli uni dagli altri, si cercarono e si trovarono.  
Caroline alzò il mento e lo sfidò.  
Entrambi, forse non troppo consapevoli, si diedero l’opportunità di conoscersi.  
   
_“Parla con me” sentì echeggiare nella sua mente._  
_“Parlerò. E tu lo farai con me” si rispose, imponendosi di non dare più di quanto avrebbe dato lui._  
   
Una sfida continua che non poteva fare altro che legarli ancora di più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buongiorno a tutti =D  
Quale miglior modo per iniziare la giornata se non con loro?   
La storia era già pronta, ma dovevo sistemare gli ultimi dettagli, stavolta però sono davvero soddisfatta.  
Beh, questo è uno dei miei episodi preferiti. Uno dei tanti ovviamente.  
Ancora una storia Klaroline, ancora una volta loro che si dimostrano di tenerci l'uno all'altro, ancora quella voglia di conoscersi.  
Io... sono davvero innamorata di loro e... Scrivere rivivendo alcuni dei loro momenti è qualcosa di unico.  
Spero che vi piaccia, se vi va lasciatemi un commento o, semplicemente potete anche passare come lettori silenziosi.  
  
Buona lettura ^_^  
  
  
Alla prossima,  
  
Claire


	3. I want yuor confession

 

 

  
  
  
 

Una giornata interminabile.  
Caroline pensava che ora che Katherine stesse per lasciarci la pelle forse un momento di pace lo avrebbero avuto, ma no, ovviamente.  
Ecco che nuovamente la situazione cambiava rotta e si ritrovano per l’ennesima volta a salvare qualcuno.  
Era felice, lo era stata anche se per poco, eppure tutto le urlava di smetterla di mentire a se stessa.  
  
_“Quando la mia vita è uscita così fuori rotta?” pensò tra sé, lasciandosi cullare dalla sensazione che ormai la accompagnava tutti i giorni: la solitudine._  
  
Si scosse dai suoi pensieri, si fece forza e dopo essersi separata da Bonnie e Jeremy partì alla ricerca di Matt.  
Sembrava che tutti avessero il loro miglior momento, ma se ci pensava bene, lei non ricordava nemmeno più quando era stato il suo.  
E’ vero, si era promessa di non farlo, ma mentre vagava in quei boschi, iniziò a crogiolarsi per se stessa, per la sua vita e per tutto ciò che di sbagliato c’era, non vedendo le cose belle che aveva intorno.  
All’improvviso il suo corpo s’irrigidì, scostò i capelli dietro l’orecchio e ascoltò quei passi farsi sempre più vicino preparandosi all’attacco, almeno prima che desse un volto a quel suono.  
«Klaus» sussurrò a fior di labbra, ma il modo in cui lo fece provocò un ghigno divertito dell’uomo facendogli accennare un sorriso.  
  
_“Oh mio Dio!” esclamò lei, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano in due fessure per guardarlo bene e godersi quella vista._  
  
_“Oh mio Dio!” ripeté anche lui, rimanendo a fissare quell’incanto di donna mentre i suoi pensieri si affollavano e gli facevano sentire ancora di più la sua mancanza._  
  
Ancora una volta si trovarono in una situazione in cui nessuno dei due faceva ciò che voleva davvero.  
Caroline era infastidita dalla sua presenza, almeno all’apparenza e Klaus… lo sapeva, non era difficile notare i dettagli; le spalle si afflosciarono lievemente, serrò i denti e, anche se era un gesto quasi impercettibile, lui lo notò.  
L’ibrido ci rimase male, non lo diede a vedere e non ci sarebbe stato nulla a confermarlo, così nascose le sue emozioni dietro la sua espressione di divertimento e cercò di andare avanti.  
Quell’atteggiamento lo ferì davvero molto, più di quanto lui stesso volesse ammettere.  
Doveva capovolgere la situazione, non era solo di passaggio e si dimostrò felice di trovarsi lì, per godere della morte della Petrova, eppure constatò che non c’era miglior finale per la sua giornata di avere la sua compagnia.  
«Voglio la tua confessione» affermò serio, con determinazione e più grinta di quanto la frase chiedesse, ma stavolta la pretese.  
Caroline all’inizio fece finta di nulla, non capiva ma dovette ammettere che dopo tutti quegli anni se lo meritava, proprio come lei doveva essere sincera con se stessa.  
Klaus inaspettatamente ricevette ciò che cercava e, quando la sentì, non riuscì a crederci e, per un breve momento pensò che avrebbe dovuto reagire prima, ma scacciò via il pensiero.  
Guardando la sua espressione ebbe la conferma che tutto ciò che avevano passato li aveva portati a quel momento e, non ci sarebbe stato niente di meglio per lui, per lei e per loro.  
Era quello che doveva essere, anche se nessuno dei due lo sapeva.  
L’originale si avvicinò appena, Caroline rimase ferma aspettando da parte sua qualche accenno o, una parola che non arrivò.  
Erano terribilmente vicini.  
Klaus si disse che non era come doveva andare, stava per fare un passo indietro quando si fermò e si perse nello sguardo di lei, fu lì che rimase senza fiato.  
Tutto era perfetto, forse anche troppo e tese l’orecchio aspettandosi qualsiasi cosa, un attacco, voci lontane, ma non successe nulla.  
Si avvicinò ancora, poteva quasi sfiorare il suo naso e inebriato dal suo profumo, seppe di aver perso tutta la sua stabilità, consapevole che il controllo che teneva con il pugno di ferro ben presto sarebbe stato anch’esso abbattuto.  
«Bene» affermò non togliendo gli occhi dai suoi, così mentre le emozioni e quei sentimenti repressi uscivano fuori intorno a loro l’aria cambiò, si sentì un’atmosfera quasi magica.  
Caroline mise da parte la paura, dimenticò il pensiero che avrebbero avuto i suoi amici e lasciò che il desiderio e la voglia di farlo si facesse avanti.  
Il suo corpo si protese in avanti, gli occhi rispecchiavano la verità che avevano sempre saputo, le labbra reclamarono quei baci che avevano atteso troppo a lungo e infine, le mani si ritrovarono proprio come se non si fossero mai lasciati.  
Aveva negato per troppo tempo, ora voleva solo sovrastare tutto ciò che c’era stato e godersi quel momento.  
Allungò una mano, la poggiò sul suo viso e avvicinò le labbra a quelle di lui suggellando così quell’amore nascosto.  
In quei boschi Klaus e Caroline si permisero di avere uno spiraglio di felicità, di avere il loro momento.  
Magari era la fine, una promessa da mantenere, un capriccio da soddisfare, o … o magari era tutto ciò che segnava un nuovo inizio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buongiorno *_*  
Stamani mi sono alzata con una voglia matta di loro e, dato che dovevo pure aggiornare ho fatto 2 cose in una ;)  
Sono felice di avervi scritto questo pezzo, ammetto che mi è stato suggerito il momento, ma nonostante sono passati anni io... mi stupisco sempre delle emozioni nuovi che provo rivedendo una scena, ascoltandoli ancora.  
E' amore, un amore che non se ne andrà mai *_*  
Spero che vi piaccia... Io ammetto che sono stata super felice nello scriverla. No, con loro non mi arrederò mai ;)  
Alla prossima,  
Claire


	4. Poni il mio nome in cima alla lista

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
Contest: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Dillo con un… Bacio Perugina” indetto da…. (scrivete il gruppo nel quale vi siete iscritti) con la partecipazione di (inserite anche l’altro gruppo)   
Prompt (potete mettere anche il link, la foto, il numero) : 17 “Voglio calore sulla mia pelle. Voglio le fiamme. Voglio le scintille.”  
   
  
 

  
  
  
  
 

_Found myself at your door,_  
_Just like all those times before,  
I’m not sure how I got there,  
All roads they lead me here._  
 

   
   
   
  
«A lavare le mani. Subito» disse con voce dura Caroline, mentre Lizzie e Josie si rincorrevano per casa a fare la gara a chi arrivava prima in bagno.  
   
_“Un giorno di queste mi faranno uscire pazza” pensò, ma sorrise perché nonostante le ore di sonno perse, le litigate, i loro poteri e i vari sacrifici erano il suo bene più prezioso._  
   
La donna stava apparecchiando la tavola quando i suoi sensi percepirono qualcosa. Non ci fece molta attenzione dato che poco dopo Alaric giuste dalla porta sul retro.  
«È quasi pronto» affermò Caroline, mentre guardò Alaric che cercava le figlie.  
«Poso queste è arrivo» ripose indicando le cartelle in mano con i vari compiti.  
«Sono in bagno» aggiunse vedendolo un po’ in ansia e tra sé pensò a tutte le volte che lui la prendeva in giro per la sua ansia da mamma chioccia.  
«Papà» urlarono in coro buttandosi tra le sue braccia e, l’uomo fece appena in tempo a prenderle prima che cadessero a terra.  
Caroline osservò la scena e ringraziò la sua buona Stella per avergli dato quella famiglia.  
   
Klaus stava vagando per le strade, sapeva dove andare, ma la paura di rovinare la vita a suo fratello lo faceva desistere. Cammino per un tempo che sembro infinito e, solo quando varcò i confini della città, si rese conto, dove in realtà fosse diretto. Si fermò e il cuore sussultò consapevole che era tanto vicino quanto lontano.   
   
_“Non posso farlo” si disse, glielo aveva promesso, ma quando ogni cosa gli urlava di andare... lui chi era per obiettare?_  
   
Si ritrovò nei dintorni della casa, era passato alla tenuta, ma era tutto spento così pensò di andare da lei. Quella casa che aveva un misto di ricordi e di emozioni. Sentì parlare, ridere, scherzare e quando senza farsi vedere, si avvicinò notò una famiglia riunita intorno alla tavola per la cena. Era perfetta.  
Si sentì invadere di vita e allo stesso tempo un dolore arrivò colpendo il suo cuore. Doveva andarsene.  
I suoi piedi non collaborarono, anzi lo spinsero oltre e quando le mani completarono il tutto, iniziò a tremare. Aveva paura e se...  
Ma quando la porta si aprì ogni dubbio sparì.  
   
   
  
 

   
_But I was there to watch you leave,  
And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again._

   
   
   
  
   
Klaus era ancora in piedi, spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra, infilò nervosamente le mani in tasca e guardò quei due occhietti che lo scrutavano attentamente.  
«E tu chi sei?» domandò Lizzie senza lasciarsi intimidire dalla sua alterezza e l’uomo sorrise.  
«La mamma non ti ha detto che non si apre la porta agli sconosciuti?» affermò.  
Josie vedendo che la sorella ritardava corse da lei.  
«Stai lontano da mia sorella o io ti...» arrivò con le mani in avanti, tanto che Klaus arretrò di qualche passo.  
«Io... cerco... Caroline Forbes» disse in difficoltà dato che le due sorelle lo guardavano torvo.  
«E cosa vuoi da nostra madre?» chiese Josie, mettendo le mani sui fianchi continuando a guardarlo male.  
«Sono un amico» provò lui, ma quell’etichetta non era del tutto vera.  
«No, non è vero» affermò Lizzie evidenziandolo ancora di più con i gesti della mano.  
«Noi conosciamo tutti gli amici di mamma» risposero all’unisono.  
«Io...» imbarazzato disse e si fermò quando una figura comparve alle loro spalle.  
Alaric stava sparecchiando e Caroline sentiva ancora quella sensazione d’irrequietezza e notando che le figlie non tornavano andò a controllare.   
I suoi piedi si mossero veloci, ma il suo cuore aveva già capito che qualcosa non andava. Era nell’ingresso quando la sua vita si fermò e il suo cuore riprese a battere.  
   
_“Non ci posso credere”esclamò rimanendo senza parole e continuando a guardarlo._  
   
_“E... è davvero lui!” aggiunse, ma si riscosse in fretta sopratutto quando notò le gemelle guardare entrambi._  
   
Caroline si avvicinò alle piccole, bastò un solo sguardo e loro piegarono la testa colpevoli.  
«Scusaci mamma»  
«Quante volte vi ho detto che non dovete aprire la porta a... » ma si fermò perché percepì lo sguardo di Klaus addosso.  
Stava per dire agli sconosciuti, ma lui lo era? Forse per loro, ma quando i loro occhi si cercarono e s’incontrarono, entrambi capirono che certe cose non potevano cambiare.  
«Caroline» alla fine disse, doveva spezzare quel momento e lui... più di tutti sapeva fare la sua entrata a effetto.  
«Kl... Klaus» farfugliò appena, ma era bastato sentire i loro nomi sussurrati dall’altro per accendere vecchi ricordi.  
Rimasero a guardarsi, entrambi stavano pensando all’altro che era…  
   
_“Perfetto” all’unisono pensarono e si persero nei loro sguardi proprio come tutte le altre volte._  
   
«Tu lo conosci mamma?» E quella domanda vagò tra i presenti facendo pressante l'atmosfera già carica, quando gli occhi curiosi non facevano che tentare e tentare ancora.  
«Si» sussurro Caroline poco prima di alzare gli occhi dalle figlie al suo viso. Klaus sorrise, i suoi occhi s’illuminarono e i due mondi forse per la prima volta provarono a coesistere.  
   
   
 

   
_And you open your eyes into mine,_  
_And everything feels better._  
 

   
  
  
Erano passati giorni, settimane, mesi e quella fu l’ultima volta che Josie e Lizzie videro Klaus, eppure da quel giorno qualcosa era cambiato.  
Stava riordinando la loro cameretta quando tra le mani si trovò vari giocattoli di legno, le sue figlie ci andavano pazze e non permettevano a nessuno di toccarli.   
   
_«Dai, non puoi continuare a raccontarmi che...»._  
_«Klaus forse... forse sarebbe meglio se noi smettessimo di sentirci» affermò Caroline frustata dopo che lui continuava a provarci._  
_Non era cambiato, ma forse lei sì._  
_«Che è successo stavolta?» domandò lui, la conosceva bene e sapeva che... c’era sempre un motivo._  
_E poi avevano dei precedenti, negli ultimi anni glielo aveva detto... molte, moltissime altre volte per poi alla fine tornare sui suoi passi._  
_«Non... io... non ricordo quasi più il suo sorriso» sussurrò Caroline, passando una mano sul cuore sentendo una fitta profonda._  
_Klaus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. I primi tempi erano stati duri, per entrambi, confidarsi, ammettere di aver amato altre persone e provare... quei sentimenti per l’altro, ma quando per caso si ritrovarono a parlare di Camille e Stefan... dopo fu tutto più facile._  
_«Io... lo so. Sento che mi sto allentando da lei» d’un tratto ammise lui, lasciando Caroline senza parole._  
   
Era assorta nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse che gli oggetti le caddero di mano. Si abbassò appena e notò un disegno, lo prese da sotto il letto e la aprì.   
I suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime, il suo cuore perse un battito e le gambe le cedettero costringendola a sedersi.  
   
_“È tutto sbagliato” ammise a se stessa, ma nemmeno lei ci credeva._  
   
_“Non posso farlo” continuò, ma quel disegno diceva altro._  
   
Si alzò dal letto, pulì casa, si versò qualche bicchiere di vino per poi finire l’intera bottiglia. Era frustata. Ma mai come allora le mancavano le sue amiche, osservò le fotografie appese in camera, si soffermò più del dovuto quella scattata durante il matrimonio del primo bacio da marito e moglie e sorrise con lacrime amare che scendevano dal suo viso.  
   
_«Klaus...»_  
_«No, non dirlo» la anticipò lui._  
_Sapeva che era finita, che quelle chiamate non potevano continuare, ma ci aveva sperato._  
_«Non posso fare questo a Stefan e... nemmeno tu a Camille»_  
_«Prima di morire mi ha detto di vivere, che non devo... » ma lasciò la frase a metà per onorare quel loro momento. L’unico inciso nel suo cuore e di cui non riusciva a condividere con Caroline._  
_«Stefan mi ha detto... qualcosa simile, anche se... » alla fine anche lei s’interruppe, perché voleva onorare quel ricordo._  
_«Ti lascerò andare, ma... un giorno di questi smetterò di venirti dietro» disse duro e chiuse la chiamata._  
   
Caroline in quell’instante si rese conto che erano giorni che non si sentivano, avevano sempre litigato, ma avevano sempre fatto pace.   
Entrò nel panico.  
Girò per casa in cerca della posta, si ricordò di non averla presa, uscì fuori ma non trovò nulla.  
Capitava che i due si scrivessero per incontrarsi, anche se alla fine si sentivano ogni giorno, un po’ per compagnia, o raccontare l’ultimo gossip o per parlare dei loro figli e dei loro progressi.  
Non c’era nulla. Nessun messaggio.  
Si sentì vuota, solo allora si rese conto quanto le mancava.  
   
_«Sei sicura che ti stia bene stare lontana dalle tue figlie?» domandò apprensivo Klaus, quando entrambi giunsero a un Motel non lontano da Mystic Falls, ma non troppo vicino per l’uomo per sentire il potere della figlia._  
_«No, ma so che saranno al sicuro. C’è Alaric con loro e tutti gli altri e poi... non sarà facile nemmeno per te»_  
_E detto ciò l’ibrido la guardò e rimase affascinato perché lei lo capiva._  
_«Dovremmo dirglielo!» affermò Klaus ma Caroline scosse la testa e lui si rassegnò, come aveva sempre fatto, o quasi._  
_«Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi»_  
_«Non mi vergogno e che... dovrei dare troppe spiegazioni»_  
_«Care... non facciamo nulla di male»_  
_E lei lo guardò torva e lui sorrise. Era quello che si ripetevano, ma alla fine erano due amici che parlavano, cenavano, ridevano, scherzavano e dormivano insieme._  
_«Klaus» lo richiamò la bionda, quando lui si era già perso in lei._  
_«Era solo il bacio della buonanotte» affermò con un ghigno, prima di stringerla a sé e addormentarsi nella quiete del silenzio._  
_«Magari un giorno» a fior di labbra disse speranzoso, mentre Caroline alzò gli occhi al cielo._  
   
Aveva apparecchiato prima che due piccole pesti entrarono in casa gridando.   
Hope timidamente entrò silenziosa, posò lo zaino sul divano, si tolse il cappotto e aiutò Caroline a mettere i piatti in tavola.  
Succedeva spesso che mangiavano insieme, dopotutto Lizzie e Josie non ci misero molto a fare amicizia e... tutte e tre avevano un potere grande più di loro. Erano tre bambine che condivideano più di quanto avrebbero mai voluto i genitori.  
«Mamma un giorno ti risposerai?» domandò Lizzie mentre la sorella le tirava un braccio dicendole di stare zitta e Caroline per poco non si soffocò con la pasta.  
«A scuola c’è una nostra compagna che ci ha detto che dopo che suo padre è morto, la loro mamma si è sposata».  
Hope li guardò e sorrise. Sapeva cosa passava loro in testa e avrebbe voluto parteciparvi, ma... sentiva che Caroline era a disagio e mangiò senza dire nulla.  
«Mamma!»  
«Non sono discorsi da fare a tavola» li rimproverò, ma quello non li aveva mai fermate.  
«Hope... tua madre si è risposata?» d’un tatto chiesero, sapendo che i suoi erano separati e la piccola arrossì quando i loro occhi si volerò verso di lei.  
«Ma i miei genitori sono vivi» disse cercando di sviare la domanda.  
«Sì, lo sappiamo, ma tua madre e tuo padre non stanno più insieme, proprio come papà e mamma»  
«Ragazze» le richiamò Caroline sentendosi mancare l’aria.   
«Io voglio solo che loro solo felici. Mamma sta con zio Elijah e... mi piacciono».  
«E tuo padre?» Insistettero ancora le sue amiche, mentre Hope volse uno sguardo di sotterfugio a Caroline e si mise a mangiare.  
«Allora?» le domandarono curiose e con insistenza.  
«Lui... non lo so. L’ho visto da solo, anche se la mamma mi ha detto che ha amato una donna ma lei poi è morta».  
Le piccole mangiarono silenziosamente, avevano capito che non era il suo argomento preferito. Il padre non andava mai a trovarla, si vedeva sempre con il telefono o il computer perchè non avevano ancora trovato il modo per sconfiggere l’ombra.  
Hope sperava che Caroline dicesse qualcosa, dopotutto aveva capito che tra loro c’era stato qualcosa perché... Klaus aveva un sorriso strano quando parlavano di lei, proprio come sua madre con Elijah, o Kol con Davina.  
«Ci sono» affermò Josie, guardando complice la sorella che capì.  
«Mia madre e tuo padre» all’unisono parlarono e Hope sorrise e Caroline perse la presa dei piatti che caddero a terra.  
   
   
_«Prima o poi dovrai vivere. Stefan non avrebbe voluto questo. Lo sai» le aveva detto Elena durante una serata che dedicavano alla loro amicizia._  
_«Elena ha ragione» la spalleggiò Bonnie e Caroline li guardò contrariata._  
_«So come ti senti, ogni ora di ogni giorno sento la mancanza di Enzo, a volte mi sembra di morire, ma dietro tutte quelle emozioni così devastanti c’è una luce in fondo al tunnel. Prima che non lo riuscissi più a vedere mi disse di vivere e... ci provo. Ogni giorno» affermò con gli occhi bassi, prima che le due l’abbracciassero._  
_«Siete un caso perso» entrando li prese in giro Damon._  
_«Lei si salva perché ha sposato me, Bon Bon tu ti sei persa da ormai troppo e tu... Care, le tue scimmiette mi hanno detto che fai certi occhietti quando ricevi certe telefonate. Ma siete comunque un caso perso e… perché non c’è niente da bere qui?» E così dopo aver ricevuto parecchi scappellotti fu cacciato via. Era la serata pigiama party sole donne, senza uomini e sopratutto senza bambini._  
   
Quelle parole rimbombavano nella mente di Caroline quando d’un tratto prese la sua decisione.  
   
 

   
   
_This is the last time I’m asking you this,_  
_Put my name on the top of your list._  
 

   
  
  
   
Era nervosa.  
Caroline Forbes stava pere dare i numeri, invece dall’altra parte c’era un calmo e rilassato Klaus Mikaelson che era all’oscuro di tutto.   
Se le giornate della bionda passavano da quelle di dirigente, insegnante, mamma e amica, quello di Klaus erano... pressoché inesistenti. Stava creando vari eserciti in giro per il mondo, insegnava ai giovani lupi come agire, come comportarsi e ai vampiri come bere il sangue umano evitando di ucciderli.   
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che proprio lui avesse trovato la sua redenzione?  
La famiglia Mikaelson erano anni che non si riuniva se non si contavano le videochiamate di gruppo, ma quello che lo uccideva era stare lontano da sua figlia.  
Il telefono squillò e lui prese a rispondere senza guardare il display.  
«Papà»  
«Tutto bene Hope?» agitato disse alzandosi e iniziando a camminare per la stanza.  
«Non ti stanchi mai di chiedermelo» lo prese in giro lei, ma sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto.  
Suo padre aveva sacrificato tutto per lei.  
«Che è successo?»  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e, abbassandoli guardò la casa della donna che avrebbe voluto tanto al suo fianco.  
«Posso farti una domanda?»  
«Certo, lo sai. Sempre e per sempre»  
«Ti piace Caroline?» disse d’un tratto una volta preso coraggio, lasciando l’uomo senza parole.  
Allontanò appena il telefono, lo mise all’orecchio e pensò a cosa dire.  
«Perché questa domanda?»  
No, non era quello che avrebbe voluto ammettere.  
«Tu rispondi e basta»  
«Sono discorsi da grande e... » ma non finì nemmeno la frase che la figlia lo interruppe.  
«Oggi le gemelle le hanno chiesto se si sarebbe risposata e lei stava per soffocarsi e...» iniziò a raccontarle tutto mentre Klaus non smetteva di ridere.  
Beh, ma la verità era che lui amava quella donna, ma non glielo avrebbe detto.   
L’ultima cosa che voleva e far soffrire sua figlia, così disse che era una bella donna, si limitò a raccontare qualcosa senza però ammettere più del dovuto.  
Bugie su bugie ma Hope chiuse la chiamata e sorrise soddisfatta del suo piano.  
Poco minuti dopo d’accordo con Lizzie e Josie agirono.  
   
   
Era notte quando Caroline giunse al Motel.  
«Signorina, alla fine dovrà sposarselo» l’anziana donna le consigliò saggiamente.  
Lei prese le chiavi e le voltò le spalle.  
   
_“È una congiura” pensò, ma quando entrò, non c’era nessuno._  
   
Eppure era stata chiara lei. Aveva preparato la valigia, dato chiari segnali, affermazioni breve ma significative, eppure si ritrovò lì da sola.  
   
_“Voglio calore sulla mia pelle. Voglio le fiamme” scrisse velocemente, mentre con l’altra prendeva giusto due ricambi dall’armadio._  
_“Voglio scintille” si disse, ma non lo aggiunse al messaggio perché... beh, Klaus era sempre stato in grado anche di quello. Non aveva bisogno di altri incentivi._  
   
L’aspettò tutta la notte, ma lui non si fece vedere e lei non riuscì a dormire.  
Scese per fare colazione e si disse che una volta in camera sarebbe tornata a casa.  
Non appena varcata la soglia, Caroline scorse una figura di spalle e lo aggredì.  
«Aspettavi qualcun altro» beffeggiandosi affermò, mentre lei lo lasciò andare.  
«No, non aspettavo nessuno. Solo un emerito...»ma non finì la frase perché la sua occhiataccia disse altro.  
«Che ci fai qui?»  
«Mi sembrava di essere stato invitato!»  
«Questo era... ieri» lo aggredì lei puntandogli un dito contro.  
«Ho avuto un imprevisto» affermò Klaus, ma sapevano entrambi che stava mentendo.  
«Più importante del nostro… incontro?»  
«Sì» e, appena dette quelle parole Klaus se ne pentì, ma dal suo sguardo qualcosa cambiò.  
«Perché tutta questa rabbia?» domandò con cautela, ma l’incendio orami era stato acceso.  
«Sei arrabbiata perché non c’ero o perché ero stato io a farlo? Alla fine... se tu disdici io devo stare zitto e se lo faccio io... tu insceni un dramma?»  
«Pensavo che...»  
«Che cosa Caroline? Che cosa pensavi?» chiese arrabbiato.  
«Siamo solo amici, no? Potevo anche non riuscire a venire e tu... saresti tornata a casa e tutto sarebbe stato come prima»  
«Che diavolo ti prende? Tu hai deciso di vederci qui non io e...»  
«Sempre io ho detto che potevano saltare per impegni, è vero, ma io mi sono sempre presentato».  
   
_“Qual è il vero problema?” si domandò lei, ma pur guardandolo non riusciva a capire o… o meglio non voleva farlo._  
   
Klaus la osservò attentamente, doveva andarsene anzi non doveva presentarsi, ma le parole della figlia lo fecero spaventare e allo stesso tempo sentire vivo.  
«Caroline... non fare domande di cui non vuoi davvero la risposta»  
E lei in quel momento capì.  
«Voglio...»  
«No, non è vero» e lui iniziò a guardarla, era come se potesse leggerle l’anima, un gesto che Caroline non prese bene perché si sentì spogliata di tutto ciò che lei era.  
«Ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, proprio come ho sempre fatto. Il tuo amore per Stefan è qualcosa che non andrà mai via e non dico che deve essere così, ma tu sei così legata a lui da non renderti conto che ti rassegni alla felicità, che non permetti a nessuno di dartene un po’. Lo so, lo capisco ciò che provi perché quando penso a Camille, a ciò che è stato, mi sento morire se solo guardo una donna come guardavo lei, ma ho capito anche che devo vivere, che non posso allontanarmi da qualcosa solo perché ho paura. Sì, perché alla fine entrambi ci hanno lasciati soli, ci hanno tolto la vita proprio come c’è l’avevano data, ma loro non ci sono più e noi si.»  
«Cosa... cosa stai cercando di dirmi?» tentennò lei, ma l’aveva capito è solo che... era terrorizzata.  
«Lascia perdere!» affermò rassegnato.  
«Te lo avevo detto che un giorno avrei smesso di rincorrerti»  
«Maledizione Klaus. Dimmi quello che provi» affermò lei, alzando le braccia in aria per poi sistemarli sulla vita.  
«Voglio che siamo tu ed io»  
«Klaus...» ma lui non la lasciò finire.  
«Voglio poterti telefonate senza programmarlo prima, venirti a trovare quando so che Hope e a New Orleans perché so che non le farò del male, voglio passare del tempo con le tue figlie, voglio poterti vedere senza inventare scuse e scappare quando qualcuno chiama, voglio ciò che non abbiamo potuto avere e voglio vivere alla luce del sole» d’un fiato disse, mentre osservava le vari emozioni attraversare il suo viso.  
Era stato schietto e sincero. Caroline lo guardò, si passò le mani tra i capelli e quando alzò lo sguardo vide che era sincero.  
Klaus le voltò le spalle. No, non l’avrebbe aspetta. Non di nuovo. Lo aveva fatto per troppi anni e ora… doveva smetterla.   
«Si» sussurrò e lui si girò e ancor prima di capire ciò che succedesse, si ritrovò con le sue labbra addosso.  
I baci bruciavano di desiderio, di passione accumulata e di amore.  
«Ora voglio ciò che mi hai promesso!»  
E così dopo averglielo sussurrato all’orecchio i loro corpi s’intrecciarono, le mani si cercarono, le labbra non si persero e gli occhi non si abbandonarono più.  
Era iniziato qualcosa di nuovo.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera e.... rieccomi, finalmnete riesco ad aggiornare questa raccolta, purtroppo per impegni non ci sono riuscita, ma... dovete sapere che ho crica altri 4 capitoli pronti e sono tutti alla scoperta di nuove e vecchie emozioni.  
Spero che vi piaccia, ad essere sincera la canzone non doveva esserci, ma parlando con la mia Best lei non faceva che dirmi che l'ama e... Beh, dopo averla sentita, letto la traduzione... *puff* eccola dove è finita. Se qualcuno se lo stesse chiedendo è "The last time" di Taylor Swift.  
 Spero che questo piccolo spiraglio di futuro vi piaccia, ovviamente non è ciò che accadrà, perchè pur se sappiamo poco è certo che si incontrerarnno in Europa e/o lei poi andrà a New Orleans.... ma è innegabile le emozioni che riescono a strapparmi.  
Un grazie a tutti coloro che mi seguono, a chi commenta, chi legge solamente nel silenzio e chi ha messo questa storia tra preferite/ricordate/seguite.  
  
Alla prossima ;)  
Claire


	5. Ama e lasciati amare

  

   
  
 

NOTE:  
Contest: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Dillo con un… Bacio Perugina” indetto da…. (scrivete il gruppo nel quale vi siete iscritti) con la partecipazione di (inserite anche l’altro gruppo)   
Prompt (potete mettere anche il link, la foto, il numero) : 17 “Voglio calore sulla mia pelle. Voglio le fiamme. Voglio le scintille.”  
 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Caroline Forbes era così presa negli ultimi giorni che dimenticava persino di respirare, anche se non ne aveva bisogno.  
«Da quando non ti prendi una pausa?» domandò Bonnie all’amica e per risposta ricevette un’occhiataccia.  
«Non ho tempo...» affermò, ma non poté nemmeno finire la frase.  
«Te l’ho sentito dire per anni, ho lasciato correre, ma sono l’unica che può capirti. So cosa hai passato, cosa stai passando e forse... nemmeno io l’ho gestita bene, ma...» non riuscì a dare supporto all’amica che i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
Enzo le mancava come il primo giorno, anzi di più e Caroline non c’è la faceva ad andare avanti senza Stefan, ma non era questo a tormentarla.  
«Ci meritiamo di andare avanti, sorridere, essere felice e... amare di nuovo» tentò cauta lei, ma non ci credeva e quindi come pensava che lo avesse fatto Caroline?  
Era bastato poco perché i ricordi tornassero a tormentarla.  
   
« _Carissima Caroline,_  
_Ho spesso immaginato i percorsi che la tua vita avrebbe potuto prendere, ma il tuo futuro prescelto è stato più nobile di quanto avessi capito.Ti prego di accettare questo contributo alla tua virtuosa causa. Non vedo l'ora di ringraziarti di persona un giorno. Non importa quanto ci voglia._  
_\- Tuo Klaus_ »  
_E così quando si ritrovò quella lettera tra le mani sorrise e allo stesso tempo provò una miriade d’emozioni contrastanti._  
_Sua madre vegliava su di lei e, pur se non avrebbe mai voluto quella vita, sapeva che quello era ciò che era e non l’avrebbe mai cambiato._  
_Mentre stringeva tra le mani quei fogli ricordò le parole di Stefan e di sua madre che le dicevano di andare avanti, di vivere, essere felice e di amare ancora e ancora._  
_Non se ne accorse nemmeno, prese il telefono, compose il numero e schiacciò il tasto e partì la chiamata. Avvenne tutto in un baleno._  
_«Sapevo che non avrei dovuto farlo» affermò mentre teneva il telefono all’orecchio, ma quando sentì un sospiro, il suo sangue si gelò._  
_«Non avrei mai creduto di poter sentire nuovamente quelle parole» rispose Klaus, lasciando le braccia lungo i fianchi e stringendo i pugni._  
_Erano le stesse parole che disse nei boschi quella volta, ma era felice di essere stata onesta con lui. Era successo tutto troppo velocemente che lei doveva ancora metabolizzare e la sua bocca parlò prima che potesse mettere in ordine i pensieri. Klaus sparì poco dopo e lei rimase delusa da se stessa, ma anche da lui che aveva mollato._  
_«Io... volevo ringraziarti per...»_  
« _Non ho fatto nulla di eccezionale, sapevo che la scuola aveva bisogno di soldi ed io ne avevo qualcuno da parte e poi... se funziona, anche mia figlia ne gioverà_ » _duramente ammise, ma il suo cuore sentiva una strana agitazione e una vita crescere in lui._  
« _Invece è stato un contributo gradito. Grazie e... tua figlia si troverà bene qui_ »  
« _Lo so_ » _e, non le diede nemmeno il tempo di continuare che la salutò e chiuse._  
_Caroline rimase con il telefono a mezz’aria, ancora sconvolta per ciò che era successo. Si maledì anche solo per averci provato, ma sapeva che ogni sua reazione dipendeva dalle sue azioni._  
   
_“Cosa diavolo mi aspettavo? È sempre di Klaus che stiamo parlando” affermò tra sé, ma si sentì ferita più di quanto avevrebbe ammesso._  
   
« _Dopotutto certe cose non cambiano_ » _si ritrovò a leggere, un messaggio da anonimo. Ma lo sapeva. Klaus… era stato lui._  
   
   
Bonnie toccò il braccio dell’amica che tornò alla realtà, ma fu investita dalle emozioni che ancora dopo anni risiedevano in lei. Un ricordo che conservava gelosamente.  
«Sono arrivati i genitori degli alunni» la avvertì l’amica.  
Caroline si riscosse in fretta, ritornò a essere l’efficiente preside della scuola, raccolse i fogli davanti a sé e con un sorriso tirato andò alla riunione con i genitori.  
   
 

*****  
  
 

Erano in fase di preparati, la scuola per giovani prodigi si stava colorando e trasformando nel più bel salone di Carnevale. I bambini erano in festa, sia genitori che insegnanti lavoravano l’uno a fianco all’altro, mentre i più piccoli creavano i disegni da appendere.  
Quella sera a casa qualcosa la turbava, ma non capiva cosa.  
«Mamma ci stai ascoltando?» chiese Lizzie dopo alcuni minuti che attendeva una risposta.  
«Scusa, che cosa stavate dicendo?» ritornò tra loro poggiando la sua mano sui loro visi.  
«Hope ci ha detto che quest’anno torna a casa e... noi volevamo sapere se potevamo andare con lei per visitare...» la piccola non finì nemmeno la frase che la madre la interruppe.  
«No, è pericoloso» affermò con tono di chi non ammetteva repliche.  
Le figlie la guardarono malinconica, sospirarono e si chiusero in camera.  
Caroline era nervosa, Hayley quel giorno non le aveva detto nulla, non riusciva a capire, almeno fino a quando non le venne in mente che forse... forse avevano trovato una soluzione e sarebbero potuti stare tutti insieme.  
A quel pensiero la donna si rattristò, si sentì pervasa da mille incertezze e paure che... se ciò fosse vero, significava che...  
 No, non poteva essere si disse, ma non ci credeva nemmeno lei.  
   
« _Ti ricordo che sono io che gestisco la scuola_ » _disse Caroline alzando gli occhi al cielo e pronunciando quelle parole con rabbia._  
« _Love, ho solo detto che potresti organizzare una festa di Carnevale, non ti ho mica detto di andare sulla luna»_ _rispose Klaus sorridendo, mentre cercava di appianare quell’atmosfera carica di tensione._  
« _Sei tu che metti in testa queste cose a tua figlia, che poi le passa alle mie e poi... loro a tutta la scuola_ » _si arrabbiò Caroline, così tanto che poi doveva essere sempre pronta a fare la dura. Beh... finiva che, lui era il papà buono e lei la mamma cattiva._  
« _Dovresti provare a rilassarti_ » la provocò, ma sapeva che avrebbe avuto pane per i  suoi denti.  
« _Se tu la smettessi di mettermi nei guai io..._ »  
« _Lascia stare_ »  
« _Un giorno di questi ti ucciderò_ » _affermò lei frustata, mentre guardava il suo ufficio in disordine e mentalmente si appuntava di farlo non appena avrebbe finito con le altre cose in lista._  
« _Ma per farlo dovresti venire da me e... questo significherebbe vedermi e... porterebbe solo a fare in modo che... finissimo ciò che avevamo iniziato l’ultima volta_ » _la provocò Klaus, ma quelle parole furono un colpa al cuore per la vampira._  
_Era successo una sola volta. Si erano baciati e... lei per quanto viva si era sentita, si odiava per ciò che aveva fatto. E l’ibrido, poco dopo intercettò i suoi pensieri e sorrise amaramente. Anche lui pensava a Camille, proprio come Caroline a Stefan. Dovevano andare avanti perché quell'atteggiamento non avrebbe fatto altro che portarli nell’oscurità più profonda e... non doveva succedere perché avevano una famiglia da proteggere._  
« _Klaus_ » _lo richiamò lei, sapeva già cosa stava per dire, ma lui non gli diede tempo._  
« _Alla prossima, love_ ».  
_E chiuse, ancor prima che potesse farlo lei. Era diventata un’abitudine chiamarsi e parlare un po’ di tutto e, anche se lontani riuscivano ancora a condividere quella chimica che avevano sempre avuto._  
   
Caroline sentì uno strano rumore in soffitta e, anche se quel ricordo stava vivendo ancora in lei a passo vampiresco entrò e la sua bocca si spalancò per ciò che trovò.  
«Mamma noi volevamo solo... » provarono le piccole, ma l'occhiataccia che ricevettero valeva più di mille parole.  
«Cercare i nostri vestiti...» l'aiuto la gemella, ma nonostante Caroline avesse un debole per le figlie c'ernao regole da rispettare e loro... ne avevano appena violato una.  
Le figlie abbassarono lo sguardo perché girandosi verso la stanza si accorse degli scatoloni per terra, di tutta la confusione creata e solo dopo aver ricevuto una ramanzina, tornarono in camera.  
Caroline aveva promesso che avrebbe cercato i loro vestiti, ma che loro non sarebbero mai più saliti in soffitta.  
Ci mise davvero poco a sistemare tutto, solo quando trovò l’ultima scatola, il suo cuore si fermò. La prese e la aprì, all’interno ci trovò quei ricordi che ostinatamente si costringeva a dimenticare.  
Lentamente passò una mano sul vestito azzurro e vecchie scene tornarono a tormentarla, poi fu la volta del vestito bianco quasi opaco, poi il bracciale e continuò così per un lungo periodo. Si riscosse solo quando sentì le lacrime bagnarle il viso, le asciugò in fretta, lo chiuse e lo rimise al suo posto, ma nel farlo s’imbatté in un altro che fece rovesciare distrattamente.   
   
_“Maledizione!” esclamò, mentre le mani tremavano, la voce s’incrinò e il suo cuore iniziò a battere sempre più freneticamente. Le sembrava che stava per uscirle dal petto._  
   
Caroline allungò una mano, prese il diario e lascio il resto delle cose a terra. Era roba vecchia, ma la curiosità di leggere quelle pagine ingiallite era tanta e non sarebbe stata lei se non lo avesse fatto. Lo sfogliò avidamente, sorrise, pianse e ricordò. Non ci poteva credere, quello era il diario che aveva iniziato a scrivere quando Elena era in coma, cercava di tenerla aggiornata, di raccontarle e raccontarsi, ma non ricordava di averlo conservato.  
«Sei una sentimentalona» affermò ad alta voce e non riuscì a trattenere le risate perchè quelle sarebbero state senza dubbio le parole di Damon.  
Stava per chiuderlo quando si accorse che le ultime pagine erano state chiuse e sigillate con una graffetta.  
   
_“No, non farlo” s’impose. Forse una parte di lei sapeva e per questo glielo impedivano, in quanto all'altra cercava di proteggerla, anche se pensava che fosse la cosa giusta da fare._  
   
Infine Caroline la aprì.   
«L’oscurità e la luce di... Klaus Mikaelson».  
La donna si stupì, ma solo lei poteva dare un titolo a ogni persona di quel diario. C’erano tutti, quello di Stefan era il più capiente e senza dubbio le foto davano un chiaro segnale, ma la lettera che vi trovò dentro la lasciò senza parole.  
Lui lo sapeva, aveva letto quelle pagine, sapeva tutto e... in qualche modo voleva aiutarla. Ancora una volta era l’eroe della situazione.  
«Forse è vero quello che si dice, il cuore di una donna apparterà sempre e solo ad un solo uomo e anche il contrario ma non ci avevo mai creduto. Ho amato per più di un secolo Katherine, poi Elena e poi quando avevo perso tutto ci sei stata tu come faro della mia vita».  
Dovette fare una pausa, ma tra lacrime e singhiozzi riuscì a continuare.  
«Ho lottato così a lungo, fino a quando non ho capito che... io ti amavo, eppure non riesco a nascondere che una parte di me amava ancora Elena. Non dovrei nemmeno scriverti queste cose, ma voglio che tu lo sappia. Nessuno può amare una sola persona. Noi due siamo simili, siamo stati così a lungo soli che quando abbiamo avuto qualcosa di bello tra le mani c'è lo siamo fatti scappare. L’amore è senza ragioni, è quella follia che ti assale quando lo vedi, è l’emozione che lascia sulla tua pelle. L’amore è così tante cose che ti sentirai girare la testa e mancare il respiro contemporaneamente. Ama e lasciati amare. I nostri cuori saranno sempre fedeli alle promesse fatte, a quel giorno e a quel si lo voglio, ma sappiamo anche che appartengono ad altre persone. Siamo stati felici, ma è giusto anche che ognuno di noi ritrovi quello che abbiamo perso».  
Continuava a tenere quella lettera tra le mani, pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva mentre il corpo era scosso dai singhiozzi. Lui lo sapeva, proprio come lei.  
Erano due anime che si amavano, ma che avevano ostinatamente nascosto la realtà. Stefan avrebbe sempre amato Elena e Caroline...  
D’un tratto prese il diario, lo sfogliò e s’ immerse nella sua calligrafia, tra quelle righe e parole sussurrate.  
   
“Lui è così... mi fa perdere la pazienza”.  
   
“Mi ha regalato quei dannati vestiti ed io... non riesco a buttarli via”.  
   
“Così presuntuoso, viziato, manipolatore, bastardo e... vorrei odiarlo davvero”.  
   
“Mi ha preso quello che non avevo mai dato a nessuno, mi ha fatto sentire completa ed io... l’ho lasciato andare”.  
   
“Non potevo. No, non potevamo perché sapevamo che due persone come noi avrebbero finito per odiarsi. Io avrei rinfacciato le sue brutte azioni e lui... mi avrebbe ricordato chi sono, con la perenne paura di esser felice con lui perché l’oscurità potrebbe avvolgermi e piacermi. Siamo diversi, ma nessuno ha mai detto che non potremmo coesistere”.  
   
“Nascondersi dietro la mia aria da persona matura, da chi ha superato tutto e ritrovarmi ad annaspare perché la verità è che non l’ho mai dimenticato”.  
   
“Voglio calore sulla mia pelle. Voglio le fiamme. Voglio scintille. Parlava proprio di questo Elena, era quello che Damon le faceva provare, ma io... non le ho mai creduto almeno fino a quando non ho incontrato lui. Klaus Mikaelson che ha cambiato ogni cosa bella nella mia vita, che mi ha fatto mettere in questione tutto trasformando le certezze in paure e le incertezze in verità.”  
   
Chiuse il diario con forza, lo buttò in un angolo e si chiuse la porta alle spalle e, con essa ogni altra cosa.  
   
  
    
   
   
   
_Una settimana e mezzo dopo...._  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Klaus si era fiondato in camera, aveva tolto la giacca lasciata cadere per terra, si era seduto sul letto e con la camicia allentata osservava la porta.  
   
_“Perché dannazione non arriva”, pensò, ma solo in quel momento capì quando aveva atteso quel momento._  
   
L’agitazione stava prendendo possesso del suo corpo, cercava di calmarsi, ma lo aspettava da anni e ora... non voleva rischiare di mandare tutto al diavolo.  
Caroline entrò nel soggiorno ma non trovò nessuno, mise i capelli dietro l’orecchio, chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò.  
Sorrise.  
   
_“Ma cos’è tutto questo nervosismo?” si domandò, quasi come a volersi prendere in giro._  
“Caroline Forbes, rimettiti in ordine” provò a dire, ma era nervosa e ogni cosa di se stessa le sembrava fuori luogo.  
   
L’avevano già fatto, si era visti, parlati perché dovevano farne un dramma?  
Ma quando la bionda entrò e si fermò sulla soglia della stanza entrambi capirono.  
Klaus posò gli occhi sui suoi, sorrise e maledettamente lei si sentì vulnerabile.  
Caroline arrossì, ma rispose a quel sorriso con un altro e alla fine rimase a osservare l’uomo.  
Era ancora in piedi, davanti a lui con una vestaglia nera corta legata appena in vita che lasciava in mostra il reggiseno rosso di pizzo e un paio di mutandine abbinate che non lasciavano nulla all’immaginazione.  
«Buon San Valentino» affermò, mentre lui con una grande falcata la raggiunse, la strinse a sè e la distese sul letto.  
  
C’erano voluti anni, poi giorni, una lettera, un diario e diverse chiamate con conversazioni al quanto imbarazzanti.  
Avevano impiegato una vita per stare lontani, ora ne avrebbero impiegata un’altra per amarsi.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera, anzi sarebbe meglio dire buonanotte ^_^  
Lo so, è tardissimo, ma dopo che avevo deciso di pubblicarla mi è venuta la brillante idea di rileggerla e... Beh, mi sono persa nei miei scritti rivivendo mille emozioni.  
Come ho già detto all'inizio è per un contest, ha la stessa consegna della storia di prima, ma stavolta volevo fare qualcosa di diverso e quando mi è capitata tra le mani la foto... Beh, sapevo che era lì che volevo arrivare.  
Ho sempre pensato che Stefan e Camille erano le persone di Caroline e Klaus, ma l'amore che lega questi ultimi erano più forte e loro... diciamo che servivano come una sorta di lancio per far capire che happy ending è stato, è, e sarà solo Klaroline.  
Non voglio dilungarmi troppo anche perchè è tardi... Sono le 00:32, direi che posso anche concludere questo piccolo spazio... Spero che vi piaccia, che vi ha fatto sorridere  che... anche voi per un momento vi perdessivo inq uesto breve racconto.  
  
PS. prima di andare via.... per chiunque legga anche silenziosamente grazie e un mega grazie anche a chi recensisce e... Questa è una raccolta fatta per contest o per chi ha voglia di leggere di loro e quindi.... se un giorno vi viene voglia e volevo qualcuno che scriva per voi contattami con la vostra idea e io lo farò =D  
  
Adesso scappo davvero.... Buona notte  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	6. Non è detto

 

   
 

  
  
  
  
 

_E tu cosa aspettavi  
a dirmi quello che dovevi dire _

  
  
«Carissima Caroline,  
ho spesso immaginato i percorsi che la tua vita avrebbe potuto prendere,ma la scelta del tuo futuro è stata più nobile di quanto io avessi pensato. Ti prego di accettare questo contributo alla tua virtuosa causa. Non vedo l'ora di ringraziarti di persona un giorno.  
Non importa quanto ci voglia.  
Tuo Klaus».  
Quelle parole vorticavano nella testa di Klaus ormai da giorni, anzi settimane e la sua frustrazione era arrivata alle stelle.  
No, non pretendeva di ricevere qualcosa, ovvio, ma avrebbe gradito anche un piccolo grazie al posto di un niente.  
  
_“Ma cosa ti aspettavi?” si domandò, e quell’affermazione lo colpì più di quanto avrebbe immaginato.  
“Stiamo parlando di Caroline dopotutto” ammise rammaricato, eppure pensava che dopo tutti quegli anni lei fosse cambiata._  
  
Era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri quando si scontrò con una giovane donna e, in quel momento il suo mondo crollò.  
No, non era Caroline eppure ogni parte del suo corpo urlava che sarebbe potuta essere lei.  
«Non tutto ciò che lei fa ha una spiegazione» si sentì dire alle sue spalle, ma non riuscì a identificare quella voce e nemmeno a darle un volto, ma in qualche modo si sentì rassicurato.  
«Potrai pensare che lei non ha bisogno di te, ma è il contrario. Tutti hanno bisogno di aiuto prima o poi. Nessuno è intoccabile»  proseguì, ma erano solo frasi sconnesse senza nessun significato.  
Klaus si fermò, girò i tacchi e mostrò i canini urlando a chiunque fosse di mostrarsi.  
Tutti avevano paura dell’Originale, del grande e potente Klaus Mikaelson eppure quella persona non lo temeva.  
«Hai perso la tua donna è vero, ma hai capito che anche un lupo solitario come te può amare» e quelle parole lo fecero sentire in colpa per un breve instante, erano giorni che non pensava a Camille ed ebbe un vuoto al cuore.  
«Non dovresti sentirti in colpa per provare qualcosa di nuovo, non è un male amare di nuovo. Lei dopotutto ti ha detto di vivere».  
Klaus rimase a fissare quelle strade affollate, si girò intorno, cercò con tutti i suoi sensi di capire da dove provenisse quella voce, ma erano tutti volti sconosciuti eppure sentiva di essere vicino.  
«Caroline…» ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che due mani forti, la raggiunse, le strinsero il collo mentre una forza quasi misteriosa l’attaccò al muro ringhiandogli contro.  
«Te l’ho detto che ti avrei trovato e che ti dovevi mostrare a me» affermò con un ghigno l’uomo, ma quando si accorse che tra le mani teneva il collo di una giovane strega mollò la presa.  
Era sconvolto.  
Aveva già visto quella donna. Rimase a fissare i suoi occhi azzurri, i suoi vestiti sempre eleganti, la sua figura snella ma forte e dopo quello che sembrò un tempo infinito ricollegò ogni cosa.  
«Perché mi stai seguendo? Chi sei? Cosa vuoi da me?» l’aggredì ancora una volta.  
No, non conosceva le mezze misure. Tutto o niente.  
Ma la giovane non era spaventata e, se fosse giunta fin lì c’era un valido motivo.  
«Diciamo che sto cercando di proteggere te dagli altri e… gli altri da te. Conosco la tua reputazione, tutti la conoscono, eppure ho sempre visto l’uomo dietro la bestia. Sei cambiato, dopo tua figlia, dopo Camille… ma la vera trasformazione è iniziata quando hai incontrato lei… la piccola e dolce Caroline Forbes» rivelò sistemandosi i vestiti dopo che lui gli aveva messo le mani al collo e lo guardò con uno sguardo duro quanto tenero.  
Klaus arretrò di alcuni passi, era senza parole, e una parte di lui non capiva, ma una luce dentro il suo cuore avvolto dall’oscurità gli diede la risposta.  
Sarebbe dovuto essere altrove, non doveva nemmeno essere lì, ma doveva vedere con i suoi occhi i suoi fratelli, la sua famiglia per un millesimo di secondo. Stavano bene, tutti, solo lui sembrava essere in un mare in tempesta e quella donna non faceva che alimentare tale emozione.  
La donna sparì, ancor prima di caprine qualcosa. Poche persone c’erano riuscire e ancora meno chi era vivo per ammetterlo.  
  
_“Un giorno quella donna mi farà uscire pazzo” ammise, ma sapeva che avrebbe finito sempre per rincorrerla. Era Caroline Forbes dopotutto._  
  
Si era detto mille volte di mollare, di lasciarla andare, ma qualcosa glielo impediva, forse perché in fondo sapeva che nel momento in cui l’avrebbe fatto si sarebbe trasformato nel mostro che era prima di incontrarla. Lei magari non avrà risposto alla sua lettera, negava ciò che sentiva, ma sapevano entrambi che nulla sarebbe riuscito a scalfire quell’amore che nessuno pronunciava.  
  
 

  
_E noi così distanti  
la colpa non esiste,   
ma ognuno prenda la sua direzione  _

  
  
  
  
  
Caroline rimase scioccata dopo il ricordo di quella lettera stretta tra le mani, quelle parole che dopo tutti quei giorni rimaneva incastrati nella sua mente, strette al suo piccolo cuore e tra mille emozioni.  
Sapeva che continuava a mentire a se stessa rinnegando che forse una piccola parte di lei l’avrebbe atteso e l’altra sentiva che non era finita.  
Una fitta trafisse il suo cuore, perché si ritrovò a pensare al suo sorriso, ai suoi baci e si sentì colpevole per quelle emozioni, soprattutto dopo che Stefan aveva dato la sua vita per lei.   
No, non avrebbe amato nessuno come amava lui.  
Il suo cuore si era chiuso, si era lasciato morire e ogni cosa di se stessa era morta con il marito, eppure quella lettera era stata in grado di spezzare quel filo di dolore.  
«Mamma andiamo» chiesero le gemelle mentre lei era ancora intenta ad osservare dalla finestra, aspettando forse qualcosa che non sarebbe mai venuto.  
«Certo, siete già pronte per andare a scuola? Avete preso tutto?» domandò con tono autoritario e una dolce melodia di sottofondo, ma le piccole sapevano già cosa avrebbe detto e così alzarono gli occhi su di lei facendola sorridere.  
Era diventata una routine.  
Tante cose erano cambiate, eppure allo stesso tempo tutto era uguale.  
«Mamma, pensi che papà si arrabbia se oggi con zio Damon andiamo a trovare zio Stefan al cimitero?» e quelle parole la spiazzarono, fermò quasi di colpo la macchina e quando si girò a guardarli il suo cuore si spezzò.  
Perché non ci aveva pensato lei? La colpa l’attanagliò perché aveva smesso per un giorno di rattristarsi per sentirsi viva.  
  
_“Tutta colpa tua Klaus Mikaelson” asserì dura.  
“Continui a incasinarmi la testa pure se sei chissà dove. Maledizione” affermò, quando era consapevole che l’unica da incolpare era se stessa. Era lei che gli dava il potere di farlo._  
  
Si riscosse quando arrivò a quella conclusione.  
«Sappiamo che tu stai male, volevamo dirlo a te, ma… non volevamo farti piangere» ammise quasi colpevole Lizzie, mentre guardò la sorella e Josie sorrise alla madre facendole capire che non era un problema.  
«Va bene. Vi accompagnerà Damon, ma…»  
«Ma non mettetevi a correre, fate ciò che dice, dategli le mani e non gridate» completò la mora mentre prese in giro Caroline.  
«Dovresti cambiare repertorio mamma. Dici sempre le stesse cose» confessò Lizzie, mentre l’altra rise e gli occhi di Caroline si inumidirono.  
Erano il suo bene più grande, eppure lasciò che il ricordo la colpisse, così quando la sua mente la riportò indietro di anni e le fece vivere quella telefonata strana, quel Klaus diverso e quelle parole che erano stato il suo punto di forza attorno a lei si accese una strana luce.  
  
_“Non è un crimine amare ciò che non puoi spiegare” ripeté mentalmente, mentre un sorriso si accennò sulle sue labbra e le mani strinsero il volante della macchina._  
  
Era così concentrata che non si rese contò di aver fermato la macchina, che le gemelle erano scese e che lei era rimasta lì, in quel piccolo cubicolo a pensare a tutto ciò che era successo dopo quella telefonata.   
Lei non era più una ragazzina, era una mamma, una vedova eppure il suo cuore sussultò quando la sua mente la riportò e le fece sentire quelle parole sussurrate.  
Prese il telefono, inconsciamente, scorse la sua rubrica e si fermò su quel nome “Klaus Mikaelson”.   
No, dopo tutti quegli anni non l’aveva cancellato. Era ancora là, tra i sui contatti e in quel momento le sembrava essere più luminoso. Schiacciò, si aprì la schermata e… attese. Caroline doveva decidere se chiamarlo, inviare un messaggio o chiudere e andare avanti.  
Ma anche quel passo significava voltare pagina e… lei era pronta?  
La sua vita era cambiata, in ballo c’erano tantissime cose, doveva proteggere la sua famiglia, ma non era quello che stava facendo anche lui?  
E in quell’attesa infinita troppe domande gli vorticavano nella mente, era confusa, sospirò senza capire che fare, quando lasciò che il cuore prendesse posizione.  
Il dito scivolò sullo schermò, premette l’icona dei messaggi e lentamente scrisse.  
 «Grazie. Magari un giorno» e, ancor prima di rendersene conto lo inviò.  
Sapeva che quelle parole significavano tanto, proprio come lui aveva scritto nella sua lettera e, se lo avesse conosciuto bene il sorriso sarebbe stato nulla in confronto a ciò che lei stava provando.  
Il petto le si alzò ritmicamente, la colpa che sentiva era sempre lì, in agguato, ma sapeva anche di non aver fatto nulla di male.   
Era una promessa. Sì, proprio quella che le aveva fatto lui in più di un’occasione, ma più significativa adesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
_E non è detto che mi manchi sempre  
le cose cambiano improvvisamente   
e certi angoli di notte non avranno luce mai _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Klaus era appena entrato nel locale, ma non aveva fatto nemmeno caso a che tipo di bar fosse così rimase leggermente spiazzato quando vide che c’erano molte donne.  
Si lasciò scivolare sulla sedia, alzò la mano e il barman lo raggiunse subito, ordinò il suo drink e, non appena calò la mano qualcuno giunse vicino a lui e lo inebriò dal suo profumo di rose.  
Non aveva speranza, almeno credeva lui.  
«Non dovresti attentare al mio cuore» con voce sensuale disse la sconosciuta, prima di sedersi e volgere il suo sguardo verso l’uomo del mistero.  
«E tu non dovresti attentare al mio autocontrollo» ribadì Klaus con le stesse parole, ma rimase senza fiato quando si girò e la guardò.  
Era bellissima.  
La donna sconosciuta era di un’incredibile bellezza, ma sapeva bene che nessuno poteva essere paragonata a…  
«Sarai anche un uomo di altri tempi, ma tutti desiderate la stessa cosa» e, quando lui la guardò e non rispose lei continuò.  
«Una donna che vi ama, che vi fa sentire felici e che… vi da piacere» disse, mentre Klaus sgranò gli occhi e sorrise.  
Poteva anche saperci fare, ma non attaccava con lui.  
«Mi colpisce che tu sappia parlare bene, ma io non sono tutti gli uomini» ribadì, lasciandola di stucco mentre iniziò a sorseggiare il suo drink.  
L’ibrido era colpito, nessuno era stato così sfacciato e così vicino a quel poco di verità che voleva, eppure non riusciva a smettere di pensare alle sue donne.   
Sospirò quando pensò alla piccolina che non vedeva da troppo tempo, alla donna che amava e che aveva perso e… la donna della sua disperazione, colei che avrebbe rincorso sempre perché era stata la prima ad abbattere il suo muro di cinta intorno al suo cuore.  
«Potrò non essere la donna che tu vuoi, ma so bene ciò che si nasconde nel tuo animo in pena» e, ricevette tutta la sua attenzione.  
Lasciò cadere una mano sulla sua gamba, lentamente si spostò sulla coscia dell’uomo e sorpresa per la scarica di elettricità lo guardò.  
«Un uomo solo ha pur sempre i suoi bisogni da soddisfare» e detto ciò si avvicinò a un territorio pericoloso, molto più di quanto lei immaginasse.  
Klaus le bloccò la mano, si scolò il drink e la guardò con sguardo furente.  
«Potrai conquistare milioni di uomini con questa tattica, ma non funziona con me. Sono su questa terra da abbastanza per sapere e resistere, ma nessuna delle due cose riguarda te. Potresti soddisfarmi? Ne dubito. Potresti capirmi? No, assolutamente. Potrei…», ma non fece in tempo a finire che le labbra della giovane si buttarono su di lui cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
Non rispose al bacio, ma le sue mani si mossero su quel corpo di perdizione e vagarono per molto tempo, almeno prima di capire ciò che stava succedendo.  
«Dicevi?» sogghignando affermò, lasciandolo lì, girandosi e andandosene.   
Aveva raggiunto il suo scopo. Si era fatta desiderare e sapeva che lui le sarebbe corso dietro. Lo facevano tutti e, nemmeno Klaus Mikaelson sarebbe stato da meno.  
L’ibrido la raggiunse a velocità vampiresca, chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, la buttò sul letto e le prese le labbra con una voracità mai vista prima. Doveva averla, anche se tutto gli diceva di non farlo.  
Le sue mani giunsero alla maglietta che strappò e un ricordo lo colpì, ma lo lasciò andare e continuò mentre slanciava il reggiseno di pizzo nero e si sentì invadere di un calore che non era lei a provocargli. Si soffermò, stava per allontanarsi ma la donna si avvinghiò a lui e lasciò che le mani facessero il resto, almeno per la giacca e la maglia che volarono chissà dove.  
Klaus la baciò, più e più volte e mentre le sue labbra scorrevano sul collo della donna lei era già giunta ai suoi pantaloni, ma lui la fermò. No, non era ancora il momento doveva divertirsi con lei e sorrise perché lei non poteva sapere cose l’aspettava.  
 «Io potrò anche essere un uomo, ma tu… Sei ciò che tutti vogliono e nessuno si prende» ammaliante disse, mentre la donna venne colpita da uno schiaffo in pieno viso e si sentì sporca per la prima volta.  
Si allontanarono, lei si coprì con le mani e lui si rivestì soddisfatto.  
«Sei un bastardo».  
«Me lo dicono in tanti» con nonchalance ammise, si stava divertendo.  
Era già vicino la porta quando il suo telefono squillò e lo prese quasi con urgenza.  
Non attenzionò nemmeno il nome sul display, aprì il messaggio e rimase senza parole mentre il cuore si fermava e lui rimaneva imbambolato.  
Se ne andò senza nemmeno dare una spiegazione, ma nonostante tutto c’era una cosa che non si poteva fare a meno di notare: Klaus Mikaelson stava sorridendo.  
  
  
  
 

_E non è detto che non provo niente  
se tengo gli occhi sul tuo sguardo assente   
perché mi fido della forza di un ricordo  _

  
  
  
Caroline era piena di lavoro e i documenti sulla sua scrivania lo testimoniavano, eppure riusciva sempre a trovare del tempo per le sue figlie, per giocare con loro, per farle ridere e per metterle a letto.  
«Mamma… ci racconti la storia di come tu e papà avete deciso di avere noi?» domandò la bionda, mentre Josie rimaneva ad osservarla sotto le coperte silenziosa.  
Era strano, di solito era lei la più vivace e, quando le sorelle si guardarono la donna capì che era passato troppo tempo da quanto aveva raccontato loro la storia.  
 «Ma l’avete sentita tantissime volte» affermò Caroline sorridendo, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano.  
«Sì, ma è bella».  
«Raccontacela di nuovo».  
«Ti prego mamma» all’unisono dissero le piccole pesti e, mentre lei rimboccava loro le coperte iniziò a parlare.  
Era una storia che avevano ideato con Alaric, un modo per dire loro che erano speciali che erano state volute. Le gemelle la ascoltavano con gli occhi attenti, mentre tante volte sorridevano e pian piano i loro occhi si chiudevano, mentre la vampira non poteva fare a meno di amarle sempre di più.  
Quella storia le fece rivivere tantissimi momenti, si sentì con il cuore pesante e per un momento si abbandonò a se stessa, lasciando che le lacrime bagnassero il suo viso.  
«Ti vogliamo bene» sussurrarono le figlie facendola ritornare alla realtà, mentre velocemente si asciugava gli occhi e si malediceva per essere stata vulnerabile davanti a loro.  
Forse ogni cosa avveniva per un motivo, così dopo quel breve momento Caroline si trovò in soffitta, rispolverando vecchi scatolini che contenevano gran parte della sua vita.  
Tra le mani prese il suo album fotografico, quello che sua madre aveva iniziato, che poi lei aveva continuato e quello che le sue figlie a sua volta avrebbero ricevuto.  
Rimase a sfogliare quelle pagine, rivedendo vecchie fotografie, sognando e lasciando che anche la parte più vulnerabile di Caroline venisse fuori, mentre la luce avvolgeva l’oscurità che portava dentro di sé dopo la morte di Stefan.  
Stava per posare l’album quando nel farlo cadde un busta, la prese e si accorse subito che il destinatario era lei e che… quella era la calligrafia di sua madre. Sfiorò con dita delicate il suo nome, aprì e non appena lesse il primo rigo il suo cuore si spezzò ancora una volta facendola sentire lontano da tutti.  
Stava per chiuderla, posare tutto, ma una forza dentro di lei - rivedendo il viso di sua madre-  le disse di continuare, di non mollare e lo fece.  
«Cara figlia mia,  
se stai leggendo questa lettera vuol dire che io sono morta, non mi importa come, mi spiace solo di averti lasciata sola, anche se in realtà non lo sei mai stata. Ho nascosto la verità troppo a lungo e mi vergogno per non aver trovato la forza di diventare come te, un modo alternativo che avremmo potuto avere per vivere insieme per sempre. Non rinnego ciò che sei, ma non sarei riuscita a fare ciò che hai avuto la forza di fare tu: essere forte e continuare a vivere».  
Lo allontanò lentamente mentre i singhiozzi stavano già prendendo il sopravvento. Doveva fermarsi, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe più riuscita se lo avesse fatto. Doveva leggerla, era la cosa giusta anche se il suo cuore si incrinava e il dolore era così forte da farle mancare il fiato.  
«Io ti voglio bene più della mia vita, cosa che avrei dato se tu ne avessi mai avuto bisogno. Vedo come ti comporti con gli altri, vedo la grinta che metti per aiutare tutti, la persona che sei diventata è ciò per cui io ho sperato e per cui vado orgogliosa. Sei la mia piccola scimmietta e ricordo ancora il momento in cui sei nata, la prima volta che ti ho preso in braccio e tutte le emozioni che mi hai regalato. Voglio che tu sia forte, non farti condizionare dalla mia morte. Vivi e ama solo come tu sai fare» e leggendo le ultime parole sorrise, mentre i suoi occhi già velati di lacrime si lasciarono andare a un sospiro che sapeva di amarezza, dolcezza e dolore.  
Emozioni in contrasto, sensazioni provate più volte.  
«Spero che trovi un uomo che ti ama come tuo padre ha amato me, anche se lungo il percorso chiamato vita si è perso, ma ciò che ci ha unito è stato quello che spero trovi tu. Ti auguro di sposarti con amore, con un ragazzo che ti faccia ridere, ti renda felice e che è il centro del tuo mondo proprio come tu il suo. So che sceglierai con cura perché sei una ragazza intelligente, non lasciare che gli ostacoli della vita ti impediscono di vedere oltre e di vivere un futuro che potrebbe essere, se solo non avessi paura. Ama e fallo follemente».  
Caroline continuava a stringere quella lettera come se da essa ne ricavasse forza, energia e un modo per sopravvivere. Era stata così concentrata che non riusciva più a smorzare i singhiozzi o a fermare le lacrime che ormai bagnavano il suo viso da molti minuti.  
Si era seduta con le gambe incrociate mentre con le spalle era rimasta appoggiata al muro che le dava un sostegno per non buttarsi completamente giù.   
Una parte di lei era felice di averla trovata, ma l’altra sperava che non lo avesse mai fatto.  
Il dolore era troppo forte e grande per rivivere quei ricordi, per sentire quelle parole e constatare che aveva trovato il suo grande amore, che l’aveva vissuto ma perso. La vita le aveva strappato fin troppe persone a lei care e ora… in quella stanza non rimaneva che la solitudine di un dolore amaro.  
«Non vorrei mai vederti mollare, non l’hai mai fatto nemmeno quando sei caduta dalla bici, quando i ragazzi ti prendevano in giro, quando tuo padre se ne è andato, quando hai capito in che mondo strano viviamo o quando ti sei trasformata. Sì, perché tu, Caroline Forbes non ti arrendi mai».  
Forse era quello che voleva sentire. Quello che sua madre vedeva in lei, la stessa passione che vedeva nelle sue figlie.  
«Tesoro, ho sempre odiato vederti soffrire e so che forse parte della colpa è mia, ma spero che non dovrai mai più perdere qualcuno e… se non dovessi avere questa fortuna ti consiglio di stringerti attorno alle persone che ti vogliono bene, ricava in loro la forza e vai avanti. Questo non significa che li dimenticherai, saranno sempre una parte di te, ma non potrai vivere se continuerai a rimanere nel passato perché significherebbe sopravvivere. Magari troverai di nuovo l’amicizia, l’amore, la voglia di vivere senza dimenticare ciò che è stato. Nessuno è destinato ad avere una sola anima gemella. A volte le cose che crediamo di sapere sono nulla in confronto a ciò che vogliamo. Fa paura rialzarsi, voltarsi indietro è vedere chi abbiamo perso, ma magari la persona che sta arrivando saprà essere capace di vedere quel dolore, di condividerlo, di farci sentire che non siamo soli e saprà anche come farti vivere di nuovo. Non chiuderti all’amore o alla possibilità di quello che potrebbe essere».  
Si lasciò andare, sentì uno strano calore riempierle le vene, si alzò e prese la sua decisione.  
  
  
  
_Dopo un mese…_  
  
  
  
  
 

_Ma chi l'ha detto che non provo niente  
quello che è stato rimarrà importante   
come la piccola speranza che ci serve   
e che ti dai   
perdonami per questi giorni   
non ho saputo come fare_  
  
 

  
  
Se voleva scomparire sapeva come farlo. Klaus Mikaelson non esisteva, o meglio Caroline non riusciva a trovarlo. Erano trenta giorni che ci provava, ogni pista percorribile la seguiva, ma lui sembrava scomparso nel nulla.  
Ritornò a casa, aprì l’armadio della sua camera da letto – quello che non usava- osservò la cartina del mondo e appose un’altra puntina nera su Vancouver. No, l’originale non si trovava nemmeno là.  
Bonnie si affacciò alla stanza sperando che stavolta avesse portato buone notizie, ma quando vide l’amica seduta sul letto con la testa tra le mani, seppe che non aveva avuto fortuna.  
«Niente, neanche stavolta. Ancora un buco nell’acqua» ammise frustata, strofinandosi gli occhi per la stanchezza.  
«Ci riuscirai» la incoraggiò l’amica, ma il tono non era del tutto sicuro e lei lo notò.  
«Quando? Quando riuscirò a trovarlo?» domandò con rabbia, lasciando cadere le braccia per poi prendere e stringere le sue mani.  
«Lo so che tutto questo ti sembra un inferno e…», stava per aggiungere altro, ma ricevette un’occhiataccia e la strega continuò comunque.  
«Il tempo stringe, lo capisco bene e mi odio per non riuscire ad aiutarti con le gemelle, ma Caroline… Tu sei arrabbiata non solo perché hai bisogno del suo aiuto, ma perché lui non ti risponde, perché sembra che scappi da te».  
Quelle parole rimbombarono nella stanza, Bonnie la guardò con affetto e le sue braccia la circondarono, ma in quei giorni nessuno, se non le sue figlie riuscivano a strapparle un sorriso.  
«Non mi devi dare nessuna spiegazione. Hai il diritto di essere felice, anche se colui che ti fa battere il cuore è Klaus Mikaelson» le disse ridendo, consapevole che forse era una battuta fuori luogo.  
Caroline era testarda, aveva paura per se stessa, forse ancora di più di ciò che pensavano i suoi amici.  
L’ibrido li aveva feriti in così tante volte e in tanti modi diversi che non riusciva più a tenerne il conto e, il fatto che lei riuscisse a vedere del buono in lui… la faceva passare per pazza.  
  
_“Tutti possono cambiare, si deve solo capire il motivo per cui lo si fa, perché l’amore rende tutto più vero. E quando si fa per amore quella trasformazione è permanente e non si può tornare indietro, anche se lungo il cammino della vita si commetteranno degli errori. L’amore è la battaglia più grande per vincere l’oscurità” pensò a quelle parole e, mentre l’amica la stringeva a sé quel ricordo arrivò al suo cuore.  
“Elena aveva ragione” si disse e un attimo dopo prese la giusta decisione. Ne era convinta._  
  
Non sapeva nemmeno se quello fosse più il suo numero, ma doveva provarci. Quel ricordo l’aveva portata sulla strada giusta. Doveva.  
Caroline mandò tutti i dati compresi orari, destinazione e indirizzi al numero di Klaus, schiacciò invia e, mentre preparava la sua valigia dava ordini per la sua assenza a Bonnie che, a sua volta doveva avvertire gli altri.  Non sarebbe stata lontano a lungo se le cose fossero andate come si aspettava.  
  
Caroline percorreva le strade di Seattle osservando attentamente i piccoli dettagli che agli occhi umani sfuggivano. Era estasiata da quella città, non aveva mai visto il mondo al di fuori di Mystic Falls e ora… si trovava a Seattle, senza contare che non era l’ultima tappa. Camminò per alcuni minuti fino a quando non trovò il parco, si sedette sulla panchina e per ingannare l’attesa scrivesse a Bonnie.   
Il suo corpo all’improvviso avvertì la sua presenza, poteva sentire i brividi lungo la schiena, l’elettricità tra due corpi seppure lontani e quel senso di pace e nervosismo che si dimenavano dentro di lei.  
«Parigi. Roma. Tokyo eh!» ammiccò Klaus, poco prima di sedersi sulla panchina e guardarla mentre sui loro volti comparivano dei sorrisi luminosi.  
«Era l’unico modo per attirare la tua attenzione» ribatté decisa lei, ma in cuor suo sapeva di mentire così quando alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo seppe di essere stata colta in flagrante.  
«Davvero?» la provocò lui, mentre Caroline spostò il peso cambiando l’accavallamento delle gambe.  
«E c’era bisogno di prenotare volo, albergo, ristorante e tutto il resto per far in modo di avere la mia attenzione?»  
Klaus si avvicinò e Caroline tremò per quel contatto non ancora avvenuto.  
Sapevano entrambi la verità.  
L’ibrido prese il suo mento tra le dite e la costrinse a voltarsi verso il proprio e, solo quando i loro occhi si incontrarono seppero la verità.  
«Klaus…» farfugliò lei, consapevole che il tono della voce era uscito rauco e che il punto in cui le dita premevano stavano bruciando la sua pelle.  
«Non dovresti… » ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché le labbra di Klaus si avventarono sulle sue dando finalmente voce a tutti i sogni che quei mesi gli avevano tenuto compagnia.  
«Caroline…» mugugnò il vampiro quando lei gli fece passare le braccia intorno al collo e le sue mani si attorcigliarono tra i capelli per attirarlo di più a sé.  
Continuarono a baciarsi per minuti che sembravano ore senza staccarsi mai l’uno dall’altro, ma qualcuno dei due avrebbe dovuto trovare la forza e, anche se a malincuore fu Caroline a spezzare quel momento.  
La bionda raccontò tutto ciò che era avvenuto nell’ultimo periodo, anche se molte di quelle notizie non erano una novità per Klaus, ma quando giunse al vero motivo per cui lei era lì, il suo corpo si irrigidì.  
Si allontanò di qualche centimetro, ma già quella distanza, quella postura confermava che non erano più in sintonia come prima.   
Caroline Forbes non stava scappando, era là, che continuava a fissarlo e lo sfidava a ribattere, a mettersi in gioco con lei.  
Entrambi avevano paura, il senso di colpa li attanagliava, ma nei loro sguardi si vedeva quella scintilla di vita che non era mai stata tanto forte come allora.  
«Se lo faremo… lo faremo a modo mio» affermò la vampira, ma le era bastato girarsi per vederlo sorridere e sogghignare.  
«Questo… lo vedremo»  disse di ripicca, lasciando che lei potesse vedere il fuoco nel suo sguardo, lo stesso che Klaus poteva vedere nei suoi.  
Non sarebbero mai stati d’accordo, l’uno sarebbe finito per corrompere l’altro.  
Ognuno di loro aveva ragione, dovevano salvare le sue figlie per godersi davvero quel viaggio.  
«E’ una promessa, Love?» chiese lui quasi senza voce, mentre sfiorò la sua guancia e osservò le sue labbra accennare a un sorriso.  
«Sì. Salviamo le mie figlie e poi… Mi farai vedere le bellezze che il mondo ha da offrirmi» replicò, lasciando che quelle parole rievocassero innumerevoli ricordi.  
Si guardarono negli occhi consapevoli che quella volta ci sarebbero riusciti.  
Non erano più parole al vento, confessioni in punto di morte, affermazioni solo per ricevere qualcosa in cambio. Quelle parole pronunciate avevano un valore.  
Caroline aveva finito di scappare e Klaus di rincorrerla.  
Stavolta c’è l’avrebbero fatta, insieme.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti =D  
Rieccomi qui con una nuova storia. Ammetto che non appena è uscita questa canzone della Pausini e il suo videoclip ho subito pensato a loro. La storia è stata scritta da una settimana e magari anche di più, ma tra i vari impegni non ero riuscita a pubblicare.  
Sono felice di presentarvi un’altra storia con paring Klaroline, di raccontare ancora una volta del loro amore, di un futuro che tutto vorremmo che fosse e di una storia che ci fa sognare. Klaus e Caroline per me sono anche questo.  
Spero che vi piaccia…. Non ho grandi pretese l’unico obiettivo e farvi sognare, regalarvi una piccola magia di sogni e realtà, magari un giorno anche noi avremo questo, infatti attengo la Season 5 con molta, molta ansia.  
Kiss kiss   
Alla prossima,  
Claire

 


	7. Sopravvivere

 

   
  
  
  
 

 

_NOTE_  
_La storia è stata scritta per **"Il gioco di Aven"**_  
 Organizzato da [Alessia Lo Curto](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1177057317) e [Audrey Laguardia](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007081877929),  _indetto in_[Il Raynor’s Hall](https://www.facebook.com/groups/444207135704565/).  
_Il tema era…_ ** _sopravvivenza_**

   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Le corde stringevano le sue braccia, il dolore che sentiva era inspiegabile ma lui resistette. Doveva farlo. Klaus ancora una volta chiuse gli occhi e, mentre la puzza della verbena e dello strozza lupo inondavano le sue narici i ricordi lo riportarono in un posto in cui si sentiva al sicuro.  
   
_«Perché non scegli qualcuno della tua portata?» lo provocò Caroline mentre la sua mano stringeva il suo collo e le labbra di lui s’incurvavano in un sorriso._  
_«Hello, Love» affermò mentre non smettevano di ridere e i suoi occhi s’illuminavano come un cielo stellato in una notte buia._  
_Era tutto perfetto. Magari lei non era lì per lui, non che glielo avesse detto, ma sapeva che quel momento era solo loro. Un ricordo che avrebbe custodito gelosamente._  
   
Una voce profonda lo riportò alla realtà, destabilizzando il suo momento di quiete ma sapeva che il suo aguzzino avrebbe avuto vita breve, doveva solo stringere ancora i denti finchè Marcel non sarebbe andato a liberarlo. L’uomo dal viso sfigurato si avvicinò a lui, sogghignava sapendo che l’invincibile Klaus Mikaelson non poteva fare nulla contro di lui. Non era solo per le catene che gli impedivano di muovere le braccia, ma anche dell’incantesimo che lo legava in quel posto.  
«Sappi che quando uscirò di qui ti strapperò il cuore dal petto e… io mantengo sempre le mie promesse» disse grugnendo e stringendo i denti mentre lo sguardo lo fulminò scurendo ancora di più i suoi occhi.  
«Non mi fai paura» gli rispose scrollando le spalle, ma Klaus sorrise per essere stato sottovalutato ancora una volta e lo sfidò tenendo fisso lo sguardo sul suo.  
Purtroppo era quell’uomo a mantenere il controllo, prese una siringa, somministrò uno strano e scuro liquido da una boccetta e accorciò le distanze iniettandoglielo direttamente nel collo. L’ibrido non sentì nulla, ma bastò un secondo perché una parte del suo corpo sentisse freddo e l’altra avesse la sensazione di andare a fuoco. Si dimenava, o almeno ci stava provando ma ogni tentativo era vano, tuttavia non smetteva di lottare, non poteva. Si disse che poteva farcela, un attimo dopo svenne ma non prima di capire che quell’intruglio era fatto con della magia. Ricadde nuovamente in quel suo subconscio che allevava tutto il suo dolore e, nell’attimo in cui le palpebre si chiusero lui la rivide.  
   
_«_ _Non so in che anno credi di vivere, Klaus, ma sono la madre di due gemelle, mi sono sposata e rimasta vedova lo stesso giorno e sono la responsabile di un collegio pieno di ragazzini. Inclusa la tua. Te la ricordi? Quella di cui non chiedi mai. Perchè la stai evitando? E' bellissima e intelligente. Tanto intelligente, forse anche troppo per il suo bene... e_ _» Caroline lo aggredì, ma stavolta aveva anche un sorriso divertito e orgoglioso. Stranamente quell’unione tra li due era più forte, si capivano, erano genitori e sapevano che quello sarebbe venuto sempre a primo posto. Le aveva affidato sua figlia e questo valeva più di mille parole, ma persino Caroline poteva vedere quanto quella lontananza lo stava uccidendo._  
_«_ _Tale padre… tale figlia_ _»_ _all’unisono conclusero dopo un po’, mettendosi a ridere con quella scintilla negli occhi che solo loro conoscevano, che avevano condiviso e mai dimenticato nonostante i numerosi anni che erano passati._  
_Era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno. Caroline si guardò attorno, cercava di non mostrarlo ma il suo cuore palpitava di amore, gioia e speranza, anche se forse non tutte le erano ancora chiare._  
   
Due mani fredde si scontrarono con la sua guancia e di colpo lo riportano indietro, non lasciandogli nemmeno il tempo di cullarsi in quel ricordo. Grugnì quando fu strattonato, ora non vi era più solo quel brutto uomo, ma si erano aggiunte altre tre persone che lo accerchiarono e iniziarono a picchiarlo. Non erano semplici gesti, perché quello non gli avrebbe causato nulla, adesso stringevano dei tirapugni di ferro che con un incantesimo erano tinti di verbena e strozza lupo, facendo sì che ogni colpo assestato sarebbe riuscito a ferirlo. Doveva sopravvivere, ne andava della vita di sua figlia, della sua famiglia e di quella della donna bionda che aveva riconquistato il suo cuore dopo anni di lunga assenza. Mentre quei vampiri e lupi mannari continuavano a colpirlo lui si estraniò dal dolore, dal contesto e da tutto ciò che stava succedendo attorno a lui fino a quando non rimasero solo due persone illuminate da una profonda luce in mezzo l’oscurità.  
   
_«N_ _on sono niente senza Elijah. Voglio dire, siamo stati ... separati prima, ma non così. Questo è peggio che se fosse morto. Lui illuminava il mio cammino_ _»_ _affermò in un momento di vulnerabilità, mentre i suoi occhi si scurivano e le sue labbra si accentuarono a un sorriso per non dimostrare del tutto la sua debolezza._  
_«_ _Io penso che valga la pena conoscerti per come sei veramente_ _»_ _confessò Caroline con convinzione, mentre lui rimaneva sconvolto di tale ammissione._  
_Rimasero a fissarsi, un momento durato pochi secondi ma che li segnò, più di quanto avrebbero mai ammesso._  
   
E fu proprio quel pensiero che lo mantenne in vita, che gli diede la forza di lottare anche quando la tortura lo spezzava e lo mandava a terra. I quattro uomini lo colpivano ripetutamente con più velocità e brutalità, aprì e chiuse gli occhi più volte e quando gli sembrava di abbandonarsi a quel tunnel buio ecco che la vide di nuovo. Non lo avrebbe mai detto, ma grazie a quei brevi momenti di fugace pace lui sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere. Poco dopo quelle ammissione gli si parò davanti a sé una luce, qualcosa che gli fece sbattere più volte le palpebre; qualcuno erano andato a salvarlo e, così quando una chioma bionda gli si palesò davanti lui sorrise.  
Era sopravvissuto e lei era andato a salvarlo, questo era tutto quello che contava.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Questa storia è stata buttata di getto, mi scuso per eventuali errori, ma volevo davvero postarla e dato che non so se in questi giorni sono a casa… beeh, non potevo non decidere di pubblicarla.  
Non appena ho letto il tema “sopravvivenza”, la mia mente se ne è andata a loro, a Caroline e Klaus e a quello che entrambi significano per l’altro. Klaus ha amato tante donne, ma sono alcune gli sono rimaste nel cuore e ora… tutto il suo mondo gira intorno a sua figlia, ma… ammettiamolo non gli dispiace proprio che una certa biondina è tornata libera(single) e che ogni tanto si trova nella sua strada.  
ho amato scriverla perché… beh, stiamo parlando dei Klaroline e quando mai io non ho voglia? XDXDXD  
Presto arriveranno altre storie… ne ho già alcune pronte che devo sistemare.  
#workinprogress  
   
Alla prossima,  
Claire


	8. Tra buio e luce

  

 

  
  
  
 

  
   
NOTE  
[_#26promptschallenge_](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/26promptschallenge)  indetto da [**Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=gs&fref=gs&dti=534054389951425&hc_location=group_dialog) (gruppo face book)  
Link: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?fref=mentions>  
_\- prompt 4/26_ (Scadenza prompt: 28/05/2018)  
  
**[#](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/vagabondaggio)PRIGIONIA**  
  
1) Stato di segregazione forzata in luogo angusto, con privazione della libertà di movimenti; reclusione.Condizione di isolamento dalla vita sociale della comunità.

    
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

La sua mente gli stava giocando brutti scherzi, iniziava a vedere gente morta e non sentiva il dolore quando le catene tiravano le sue braccia e il suo collo.  
«Riuscirò ad uscire da qui. Riuscirò ad uscire da qui» ripeté cantilenando, mentre scuoteva la testa con gli occhi fissi in un punto vuoto.  
La porta della cella si aprì e lui rimase con la testa piegata, incurante del suo spettatore.  
«Ecco a voi come finisce il grande e potente Klaus Mikaelson» affermò divertito Noah, il neo vampiro che lui stesso aveva trasformato.  
Non era da solo, infatti poco dopo gli si affiancò una giovane strega, qualcuno che l’ibrido non conosceva.  
«Credimi, la mia ora non è ancora arrivata, ma la tua...» disse alzandosi lentamente mentre le sue ossa scricchiolavano e il suo corpo fremeva per quel dolore.  
«Non sarà di certo oggi, perché io ho tutto il potere e... non sono da solo» convenne, accennando alla strega e ad altri vampiri che lo attendevano nell’altra stanza.  
«Sarà, ma sappi che la tua morte sarà memorabile» affermò, mentre lo fissava negli occhi e con le mani scuoteva la polvere dai pantaloni neri.  
La stanza buia non lo aiutava a orientarsi, intorno a lui l’aria non circolava e non c'era nemmeno un minimo di luce per farlo sentire vivo.  
Ci stava provando; cercava di rimanere concentrato, di ricordarsi quante persone contavano su di lui e quanto avrebbe perso se non gli avesse tenuto testa.  
Nessuno sapeva che era lì, nemmeno la sua famiglia. Era in cerca di informazioni, nulla di più semplice per lui, fin quando non si era imbattuto in un suo vecchio nemico e i piani erano cambiati.  
«Ma tu davvero pensi di uscire vivo da qui?» domandò la donna avvicinandosi al cerchio di sale che aveva creato per imprigionarlo.  
«Io sono immortale» esclamò sogghignando, mentre le sue labbra si allargarono in un sorriso.  
«Eppure questo non ti vieta di essere torturato» aggiunse, poco prima di causargli un aneurisma celebrare solo con uno schiocco di dita.  
Klaus cadde a terra in ginocchio mentre nella sua testa esplodevano migliaia di vasi sanguigni.  
Alle sue spalle, il vampiro Noah stava caricando una balestra e, non appena Klaus si riprese, mirò e sparò. Di solito l'istinto era una delle sue armi migliori, ma dopo la lunga assenza di sangue le sue forze erano venute a mancare. Provó invano a schivare il colpo che gli si piantò nella schiena rilasciando una sostanza mista tra verbena e strozza lupo.  
Si dimenó più volte ma le catene gli impedirono di rimettersi impiedi tirando il collo e le braccia. Il luogo angusto gli faceva venire voglia di mollare e tutta quella tortura iniziata ormai da più giorni e ripetuta in cicli di quattro ore erano per Klaus un grande punto debole.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si culló nel suo ricordo più prezioso.  
  
_“Puoi farcela” disse a se stesso, ma era così poco convincente che nemmeno lui ci credette davvero._  
  
«È possibile che ti metti sempre nei guai?» domandò Caroline mentre spezzó il collo al vampiro e alla strega; provó ad oltrepassare il cerchio ma venne rimbalzata indietro.  
Klaus sbattè più volte le palpebre, stava sognando, ne era sicuro, lei non poteva essere lì, tuttavia il suo cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata. Chiuse e aprì gli occhi, ma quando la sua figura era sempre ferma davanti a lui con le mani sui fianchi e uno sguardo di dolcezza e rimprovero, lui arretrò di qualche passo.  
Iniziò a scuotere la testa, alzó le mani facendo tintinnare le catene e inchiodò il suo sguardo in quello di lei.  
«Questo è uno scherzo di cattivo gusto» affermò, lasciando cadere le mani lungo il corpo.  
«Lei... Non sapete davvero chi state minacciando se pensate che io vi lascerò...»   
«Klaus» dolcemente chiamó Caroline, ma lui sembrò in trans, quello stato catatonico che raggiungeva solo chi si sentiva sconfitto.  
«Prendete me, fate ciò che volete ma... Non toccate lei»  
«Sono qui, svegliati»  
«Vi giuro che se so che le avete tolto anche un solo capello io... vi uccido»  
Continuò a farfugliare minacce su minacce, Caroline lo richiamò, ripetè che era lì per lui ma non venne ascoltata.  
«Sarò anche incatenato qui, ma avete commesso un errore. Mi avete dato ciò che mi costringe a lottare. La mia luce in mezzo all’oscurità. Mi potrà anche odiare, talvolta non capire o respingere ciò che prova ma so che dentro di lei c’è una parte che tiene a me e che mi vorrà sempre. Lotto per questo, perché un giorno riuscirò a farla venire fuori e...», ma non finì la frase quando sentì una mano calda sulla guancia, un profumo che conosceva bene e un viso che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
«Sei davvero qui?» domandò incredulo, mentre sconvolto la osservava e stringeva gli occhi per paura che quel momento sparisse.  
«Tua figlia è stata la prima a percepire che qualcosa non andava» iniziò a spiegare; i suoi occhi si illuminavano solo nel sentirla nominare.  
«Nessuno le credeva, dicevano che era paranoica ma quando è venuta da me... Non lo so, ho sentito che aveva ragione. Sapevo, in qualche modo, che eri in pericolo» e detto ciò lo liberó dalle catene e lo sorresse con il suo corpo mentre passava una mano sulla sua spalla per aiutarlo ad uscire.  
Lui continuava a fissarla imbambolato, aveva tante domande e le emozioni che provava erano in contrasto con la sua voglia di essere forte.  
«Sarai anche immortale, potente e paranoico, ma la tua famiglia ti vuole bene. So che te lo stai chiedendo, ma tua figlia è al sicuro a scuola».  
Klaus non si rese conto che quelle risposte che attendeva erano così pesanti per lui e una volta udite sospirò come liberato da un peso. Si arrancò, le gambe stentavano a sorreggerlo così Caroline fece l’unica cosa possibile. Lui era troppo debole per combattere se fosse stato necessario così, si alzò la maglia, uscì i canini e morse il proprio polso permettendo a lui di bere il sangue necessario per riprendersi.  
Klaus tentennó, gli stava dando il tempo di tirarsi indietro; non avrebbe mai voluto che fosse lei a dargli il suo sangue, ma lo sguardo che gli lanciò fu più di una semplice concessione.  
Un gesto che si ripeteva, forse dopotutto erano destinati a salvarsi a vicenda.  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio ed eccomi di nuovo qui ad aggiornare questa raccolta, ma con una piccola differenza.  
Questa storia partecipa ad un'altra sfida e... penso che vedrete altre storie partecipanti questa iniziativa e poi... penso che ci bisognano avere nuove storie Klaroline, ci serve per sognare e non lasciarci mai andare.  
Il Klaroline sarà endgame e quindi... perchè non iniziare adesso? XD  
Spero che vi piaccia, l'ho scritto di getto ieri sera, ma volevo tanto postare che non ho rinunciato tanto era la tentazione.  
Ho sempre amato scrivere su di loro e... questo tema me ne ha dato l'opportunità ed era davvero così allettante pe rnon farlo.  
Beh... fatemi sapere che ve ne sembra se vi va, altrimenti ringrazio comunque tutti che continuate a seguirmi *_*  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	9. Goodbye Caroline

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era tutto quello che doveva fare, continuare a camminare e dimenticare che il _suo_ telefono continuasse a squillare. No, Klaus non lo fece. Era più forte di lui e agì ancor prima di capire dove quei passi l’avrebbero portato. Prese il telefono che Stefan aveva lasciato sul tavolo, lo girò e rimase sconvolto quando vide il _suo_ nome comparire sullo schermo.  
Era bastato così poco affinché in Klaus riaffiorassero emozioni, ricordi e una valanga di sensazioni che pensava di aver dimenticato. Ma come poteva davvero pensarlo?  
   
_I suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di lei, un ballo era tutto quello che poteva chiedere.  Klaus la sentiva vicino, anche se il suo cuore era lontano eppure, quando le sue labbra si accennarono a un sorriso seppe che era stato lui a provocarglielo._  
_«Non ti parlerò finché non mi dirai perché mi hai invitata qui» affermò Caroline senza lasciarsi intimidire dall’uomo che tutti temevano._  
_«Sono attratto da te» ammise semplicemente, ma in risposta ricevette un’occhiataccia._  
_Era così facile, eppure lei continuava ad alzare un muro tra i due._  
_«E così difficile da credere?»_  
_«Sì»_  
_E, ancora una volta Caroline lo allontanò, ma Klaus… sapeva tenergli testa, non lo spaventano le sfide e lei né valeva la pena._  
_«Perché?» domandò con un sorriso sghembo, mentre i suoi occhi la osservavano e lei rimaneva incantata da tutte quelle attenzioni, anche se distoglieva lo sguardo per non farsi notare._  
_«Sei bellissima, sei forte, sei piena di luce. Mi piaci molto» alla fine confessò sorridendo facendo brillare i suoi occhi sotto un’espressione sbalordita di lei._  
   
E con quell’immagine che ritorno alla realtà, sentendo ancora il telefono suonare e i suoi ricordi pian piano svanire. Dopo tutti quegli anni… lei gli faceva lo stesso effetto.  
Sembra combattuto, emise un sospiro e infine risponse.  
«Hello, love».  
«Chi parla?» domandò timidamente Caroline, dietro uno sguardo perplesso.  
Era tutto quello che sapeva dire? Si domandò, ma la situazione non era lei favorevole e, ogni cosa gli ricordava contro chi stavano combattendo e contro chi Stefan stava scappando.  
«Ouch! È passato davvero così tanto tempo?» a sua volta disse Klaus, mentre riprese a camminare e un sorriso gli comparve sul viso.  
E così, era bastata quell’unica frase perché Caroline si ritrovasse indietro di qualche anno a rivivere uno dei suoi momenti più significativi.  
   
_Era entusiasta, finalmente si era diplomata, la sua vita continuava e… l’emozione non era nulla paragonata alla felicità di abbracciare i suoi amici. Non avrebbe mai pensato che quel giorno anche qualcun altro né sarebbe stato testimone._  
_«Come sei arrivato così in fretta?»_  
_«Stavo già tornando indietro» ammise Klaus, mentre s’incamminava verso di lei._  
_Era ancora scioccata, non poteva crederci, eppure eccolo lì, davanti a lei in tutta la sua perfezione._  
_«Ho ricevuto l’annuncio della tua cerimonia di diploma» affermò, uscendo il biglietto per farglielo vedere e poi riposarlo nella tasca interna della giacca._  
_Caroline in quel momento si pentì di averlo fatto o, almeno una parte di lei, l’altra invece le diceva di aver fatto la scelta giusta perché senza di lui… Matt forse sarebbe morto e nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe avvenuto._  
_Continuava a rivivere i suoi sbagli, tuttavia non riusciva a non perdersi in quegli occhi intensi e in quelle espressioni così profonde._  
_«Avevo pensato di regalarti un biglietto di prima classe per New Orleans, ma immaginavo quale sarebbe stata la tua risposta» affermò, quando già Caroline aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e lui di rimando sorrise. La conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, anche se lei non gliene aveva mai dato davvero l’opportunità._  
_«Perciò…  ho optato per qualcosa che sapevo avresti accettato. Tyler ora è libero di tornare a Mystic Falls» rivelò, mentre la sua espressione non nascondeva la sorpresa._  
_I suoi occhi guizzavano intorno, lo osservavano pensando che fosse uno scherzo, ma era bastato un semplice cenno per confermare la pura e semplice verità. Caroline provò ad aprire bocca, ma non riusciva a parlare, cosa avrebbe dovuto dire?_  
_«Lui è il tuo primo amore. Io voglio essere l’ultimo. Qualunque sia l’attesa»_  
_E così quella promessa s’innalzò nell’aria circondando le due figure che rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi._  
   
Un breve sospiro lì riportò alla realtà, Caroline si era persa già più volte, ma inspiegabilemente capitò che entrambi e contemporaneamente vissero quel momento.  
«Klaus» gemette appena in un filo di voce, mentre sbatté le palpebre ancora sconvolta di sentire la sua voce.  
E così, ancor prima di costringersi a dimenticare, la sua mente le fece rivivere attimi in cui era stata facile, momenti che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, anche se ostinatamente era quello che continuava o meglio provava a fare.  
Un nome appena sussurrato e una miriade di emozioni che erano venute fuori, più di quanto lei volesse, eppure in quell’attimo, Klaus rimase a sentirla respirare, si ricordò come fosse sentirla vicino, osservarla e toccarla, anche se contro la sua volontà.  
Il mondo intorno a loro si era fermato, ogni cosa perse colore e nessuno dei due seppe davvero cosa dire, soprattutto quando era passato così tanto tempo. Klaus e Caroline avevano condiviso più cose di quanto ne avrebbero ammesso e… d’un tratto un grande pianto interrupe i loro pensieri.  
«Conosco quel suono fin troppo bene. Dovresti provare a prenderla in braccio» le consigliò teneramente, mentre il suo cuore sussultò e la sua mente lo riportò a sua figlia, la luce dei suoi occhi.  
«Aspetta» disse appoggiando il telefono sul tavolo, prese la piccola, la mise in braccio sistemandole la testa sul suo petto e riprese il telefono quasi con urgenza.  
Parlarono di cassettoni, tutine e cose che Caroline non avrebbe mai pensato di sentire nominare al grande Klaus. Rimase senza parole, più lui ne parlava e più lei riusciva a vedere le sue emozioni nel farlo. Non era più l’uomo che ricordava, questo la spaventò e da un lato la rattristò, ma anche lei era andata avanti e… non poteva di certo fargliene una colpa. Ma doveva tenere a precisare giusto due cosette e… e se non lo avesse fatto non sarebbe stata la Caroline che lui ricordava.  
«Punto uno: queste bambine non sono mie, sono di Ric» affermò alzando gli occhi.  
«Sì, mi è stato abbondantemente spiegato dal tuo ragazzo» rispose con un leggero tono di fastidio nel pronunciare quell’appellativo, ma lo scacciò ancor prima che quelle sensazioni s’impossessassero di lui.  
Era troppo tardi, perché nell’esatto momento in cui aveva accettato quella chiamata… Klaus sapeva che nulla sarebbe mai cambiato. No, se questo riguardava Caroline Forbes. Potevano passare anni, secoli e lui l’avrebbe sempre amata, anche se le loro vite andavano avanti.  
«Punto due: non ho chiamato te. Ho chiamato Stefan, sì, il mio ragazzo, che è in fuga per salvarsi la vita mentre io sto qui seduta ad immaginare le ipotesi peggiori. E, in più queste bambine, che non sono mie, non smettono di piangere e mi stanno odiando tutti. Quindi, se puoi evitare di deridere la mia sofferenza, te ne sarei grata» disse tutto d’un fiato Caroline, mentre i suoi occhi divennero lucidi, sospirò afflitta per non essere riuscita a controllare una semplice situazione.  
Ed eccola tornare, la ragazza che Klaus ricordava.  
Glielo promise, Stefan sarebbe stato al sicuro, eppure in quei discorsi i due sembravano voler dire altro, ma ognuno di loro non poteva rischiare più di quanto in realtà non avessero fatto. Quella chiamata si era rivelata…  strana. Parlavano come due amici di vecchia data, come persone che in realtà non erano mai stati, ma gli venne naturale farlo. Caroline non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ma era quello che le serviva e, Klaus non nascose che era felice nel sentire la sua voce, cosa che il cuore apprese nel momento in cui senti sussurrare il suo nome. Potevano nasconderlo sì, ma non al cuore, quello era il posto più puro e sincero dove nessuno riusciva a farlo.  
«Insomma, eccoti qui. All’università, a costruirti una vita. Progetti, un futuro e le che cose che vuoi» constatò lui con un pizzico di orgoglio e rammarico, mentre le labbra di Caroline si accennarono a un sorriso pieno di ricordi ed emozioni.  
Quella frase… era stata quella che le fece scattare qualcosa e, mentre teneva ancora stretta la piccola a sé, la sua mente la riportò a quel giorno nei boschi.  
   
_«Me ne andrò via senza gongolare, in cambio di una piccola cosa»_  
_«Che cosa sarebbe?» domandò quasi snervata Caroline, mentre lui continuava a seguirla._  
_«Voglio la tua confessione» ammise, subito dopo quelle parole lei si girò e Klaus ebbe un moto di soddisfazione a vedere il suo viso stupito con uno sguardo leggermente spaventato._  
_«La mia confessione? Io non ho fatto nulla. Confessione riguardo a cosa?» chiese a sua volta, cercando di non incrociare il suo sguardo, quando poi si fece forza e lo alzò sul suo viso._  
_«Me»_  
_E Caroline capì che era arrivato il momento che tanto la spaventava, proprio come un tempo era successo a Klaus._  
_«Appena avremo finito me ne andrò e non tornerò più. Non dovrai guardarmi negli occhi e coprire il nostro legame con l’ostilità e la repulsione. Non dovrai detestare la tua parte oscura che tiene a me… nonostante tutto quello che ho fatto. Me ne andrò… e tu sarai libera. Voglio solo… che tu sia onesta con me» confessò, lasciando che nel suo tono s’intravedesse l’urgenza e la supplica di sentirglielo dire._  
_Lo aveva odiato così a lungo che… per un po’ anche lui ci credette, ma era bastato perdersi nei suoi occhi per vedere che Klaus poteva amare ed essere ricambiato._  
_«Sono al college. Mi sto costruendo una vita. Ho dei piani, un futuro e delle cose che voglio… e nessuna di queste coinvolge te, va bene? Nessuna» asserì dura Caroline, lasciando cadere le sue mani sui fianchi e guardandolo con ostilità._  
_In quel momento il suo cuore ricevette un altro scossone, le crepe che aveva ricevuto nella sua vita si allargarono e fu allora che capì che lei non lo avrebbe mai ammesso o… o forse non sarebbe stato in grado di cambiare ciò che pensava di lui. Klaus la guardò quasi con supplica, ma aveva eretto un muro così alto che era difficile da abbattere, ci aveva provato e aveva fallito._  
   
La piccola si mosse e la giovane fu riportata alla realtà, quando nei suoi occhi poteva vedersi in un riflesso di gioia pura, un’emozione che era da tanto che non provava. Si detestò perché aveva permesso a Klaus Mikaelson ancora una volta di destabilizzare il suo equilibrio. La verità e che… aveva bisogno di qualcuno a cui dare la colpa e lui… lui era perfetto.  
«Klaus, non starò al tuo gioco» rivelò, mentre sorrideva ricordando la complicità che li aveva sempre uniti.  
Klaus sentì quelle parole e provò un brivido lungo la schiena, chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo,come in un flashback veloce rivisse quei momenti con Caroline che non riusciva a dimenticare.  
Era così testarda, audace e complicata… eppure lui l’aveva amata e, oggi… dopo anni, lei riusciva a sconvolgergli ancora il cuore e la testa.  
«Lo capisco, dei figli non erano compresi in quei progetti».  
«No, infatti. Per fortuna non sono mie» ci tenne a precisare, ma non ci credeva nemmeno lei.  
«Così hai detto» quasi la derise, ma era così sincero.  
Se proprio lui era riuscito a vedere dietro quella scorza dura che si era messa addosso… Beh, significava che la conosceva bene o che non l’aveva nascosto per davvero. Una confessione sulla famiglia, sui sentimenti, su  verità quasi esclusive, quello era ciò che era diventato il grande Klaus? Quella domanda non faceva che tormentarla, mentre lui era ignaro di tutto. Caroline era senza parole perché più continuava ad ascoltarlo così serio nei consigli e nelle affermazioni più stentava a ricordarsi chi era e cosa aveva fatto.  
«Non è un crimine amare ciò che non puoi spiegare» le rivelò consapevole di ciò che avrebbe significato.  
Forse voleva… alla fine entrambi si ritrovarono in quel viale di ricordi, gli stessi che avevano preceduto e che c’erano state in tutta la loro conversazione.  
Dopotutto erano sempre Caroline Forbes e Klaus Mikaelson.  
   
_«Capisco» affermò riluttante e deluso, ancora una volta allontanato._  
_«No, non capisci, perché… Sì, camuffo il nostro legame con l’ostilità perché, sì… odio me stessa per questo. Quindi, se mi prometti di andartene via, come hai detto, e non tornare mai più, io sarò onesta con te. Ssarò onesta con te, riguardo a ciò che voglio» disse quasi d’un fiato, lasciando che il suo corpo fosse scosso da fremiti e da una carica che mai prima aveva provato._  
_«Me ne andrò e non tornerò mai più. Te lo prometto»_  
_«Bene» e, in un breve istante si ritrovò vicino al suo viso._  
_Caroline accorciò le distanze e lo baciò, per la prima volta volendo lei e non nascondendo che fosse una sua scelta. Si staccò appena per osservarlo, forse per essere sicura che non fosse un sogno e dopo mise la sua mano destra sulla guancia prima di poggiare di nuovo le labbra sulle sue. Klaus rispose a quel bacio con tutto l’entusiasmo e l’amore che aveva riservato in quegli anni e sorrise, consapevole che finalmente lo aveva ammesso._  
_Un bacio, una confessione era tutto quello che avevano. Forse meritavano di più, ma nessuno gli aveva detto che non sarebbe stato così. Era solo un’altra sfida che la vita gli stava mettendo davanti._  
   
Quella conferma portò entrambi al presente, li portò a pensare che nonostante tutto era lì, insieme seppure in città diversi e lontani chilometri con due compagni di vita diversi da chi si sarebbero aspettati.  
Ancora una volta Klaus aveva lasciato il segno in Caroline, lo stesso che lei era riuscita a fare il primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati e gli aveva saputo tenere testa.  
«Addio, Caroline» fu tutto quello che ebbe il coraggio di ammettere, dopo le emozioni di quel giorno.  
Chiuse il telefono con un groppo in gola, il dolore di chi sapeva cosa si stava lasciando alle spalle e il desiderio di correrle dietro.  
Caroline guardò il display del suo telefono, rimase sconvolta da quelle due parole, le stesse che lui aveva pronunciato più volte.  Sapeva che sarebbe tornato se lei ne avesse avuto bisogno, lo sapeva, ma in qualche modo quella conversazione… Caroline ebbe l’impressione che quella volta fosse un saluto definitivo.  
Rimase fissa, imbambolata mentre cercava ancora di capire cosa fosse realmente successo.  
Klaus, proprio lui era quello che le aveva dato dei consigli, che l’aveva fatta sentire al sicuro, che stava proteggendo Stefan, che lo avrebbe rimandato da lei e che…  
Non riuscì nemmeno a ripeterle mentalmente le due parole che lui le aveva detto.  
Se n’era andato e non era più tornato.  
Caroline Forbes sapeva di mentire a se stessa perché… se aveva imparato una cosa era che Klaus Mikaelson sarebbe tornato sempre da lei.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera  ^_^  
Lo so, è da tantissimo che non aggiorno, ma l'università, il ritorno a casa e altre milel cos emi stanno togliendo la forza dit utto.... ma dopo che avevo deciso di pubblicarla mi è venuta la brillante idea di rileggerla e... Beh, mi sono persa nei miei scritti rivivendo mille emozioni.  
Ho sempre pensato che Stefan e Camille erano le persone di Caroline e Klaus, ma l'amore che lega questi ultimi erano più forte e per quanto c'è chi pensa che lo Steroline e i Klamille sono happy ending ci sono IO che penso che il vero happy edngind è KLAROLINE XD   
Non voglio dilungarmi troppo, spero che vi piaccia, che in qualche modo io vi abbia tenuto compagnia....  
  
Adesso scappo.... Buona notte  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 


	10. Open the door to love

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

L’ombra era stata sconfitta, anche se a caro prezzo. Klaus rimase lontano ma non quanto avrebbe dovuto. Doveva allontanarsi e lo sapeva, ma aveva bisogno di sentirla, doveva essere sicuro che stesse bene. Hope, la sua piccolina, aveva appena combattuto la sua prima battaglia, era questo che in eredità gli avevano lasciato. L’ibrido si maledì, non era la vita che voleva per lei. Non era questo che significava essere una Mikaelson, ma sapeva anche che aveva alcuni lati positivi. Chiunque l’avrebbe tenuta.  
Hayley, l’abbracciò a sè e quando le sentì pronunciare quelle parole, sapeva che l’avrebbe protetta sempre. Klaus non aspettò oltre, sparì così velocemente ancor prima che il suo cervello stesse metabolizzando davvero la notizia.  
Tutti ne avevano pagato qualcosa e... lui non riusciva a perdonarsi che forse... molte di quelle scelte che aveva compiuto l’avevano portato lì, davanti la porta di quella casa.  
  
Caroline era sotto la doccia che cantava cercando di smorzare la tensione accumulata in quei giorni. Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi e in qualche modo le due cose l’aiutavano. Era un periodo strano, cioè forse era meglio dire devastante, assurdo o... davvero schifoso. Nessuna cosa andava per il verso giusto e... l’uomo che amava l’aveva lasciata ancor prima di poter avere la loro prima lite, di poter fare pace con il sesso rappacificatore e... Beh, di poter condividere la vita insieme.   
Mentre l’acqua calda scorreva sul suo corpo chiuse gli occhi, lasciò che quelle sensazioni scorressero via, si passò una mano sul viso ma... niente, tutto era come prima. D’un tratto i suoi sensi si fecero più sensibili, fiutò una strana agitazione e il suo pensiero corse subito alle sue figlie. Sì attorcigliò velocemente un asciugamano intorno al corpo, lego in un morbido chignon i capelli e andò a controllare le loro stanze. Josie e Lizzie stavamo dormendo dolcemente, ma Caroline non riusciva a togliersi quella sensazione.  
  
Klaus era rimasto fuori dalla porta, stava per tornarsene indietro, ma si fermò quando sentì la sua voce cantare. Quello era una delle cose che gli mancava di lei. Si riscosse in fretta quando lei chiuse il getto della doccia e con passi leggiadri la sentì sospirare e aprire contemporaneamente una porta. Sapeva dov’era, sorrise a quel pensiero, anche se subito fu oscurato da un dolore e un vuoto che gli portò a sentirsi mancare il respiro. Doveva parlarle.  
Caroline era consapevole di non essere pazza, c’era qualcosa che non andava e così quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta seppe di avere ragione. Velocemnete si vestì, poteva sistemarsi, ma piombò all’ingresso ancora fresca di doccia e rimase esterrefatta quando si trovò davanti la figura dell’uomo che... aveva tormentato le sue notti e i suoi sogni per molti anni.  
«Klaus» sussurrò appena ancora sconvolta di quella visita.  
Se lui era colpito non lo diede a vedere, si avvicinò alla porta e con occhi gentili chiese di poter entrare. Ma Caroline non era più sola, aveva due figlie da proteggere e lui... beh, non era certo l’uomo dell’anno.  
«Caroline» affermò dolcemente in una velata supplica, mentre dal suo tono la voce veniva smorzata.  
  
“Da quando Klaus Mikaelson supplica? Da quando...” ma non fece in tempo a farsi altre domande perché il suo sguardo cadde sulla sua espressione.   
  
Forse stava commettendo l’errore più grande, non doveva fidarsi, ma qualcosa della sua postura, del suo sguardo e della sua voce l’aveva tradito. Rimase impassibile quando aperta la porta la vide con un abbigliamento sbarazzino, i capelli ancora bagnati raccolti in una coda scompigliata e a piedi nudi. Klaus era andato per un motivo che gli stava a cuore, eppure quando lei era là, davanti a lui per un momento dimenticò tutto e si ritrovò a rivivere i loro momenti più belli. Caroline intercettò la scintilla nei suoi occhi, non poteva non accorgersene e arrossì violentemente perché capì dove lui si trovasse e cosa stesse pensando. Le era bastato così poco per tornare a sentirsi viva, ma nello stesso momento in cui percepì quella sensazione si sentì in colpa e, fu nello stesso momento che si accorse di essere ancora mezza nuda.  
Klaus sorrise quando la vide gesticolare con le mani cercando di stringersi di più nel suo corpo stesso.  
«Entra» ammise alla fine, consapevole di aver appena fatto entrare il diavolo in casa.  
L’ibrido gli rivolse uno sguardo dolce, avanzò con passi lenti e ancor prima di varcare la soglia di casa le lanciò un’occhiata perché poteva sempre ritirarsi, ma lei accennò un sorriso.  
«Torno subito»disse e sparì così velocemente che non permise a nessuno dei due di dire altro.   
Klaus rimase fermo nello stesso punto in cui l’aveva lasciato, stava osservando la casa, l’ingresso e pur se sapeva di non doverlo fare si avvicinò alla mensola dove si trovavano alcune fotografie.  
Sorrise quando vide una foto di Caroline piccola che pasticciava in cucina, al suo fianco c’e n’era una di lei e sua madre abbracciati - scattata sicuramente quando stava bene- è ancora una di lei con Bonnie ed Elena a un vecchio pigiama party e, infine -quella più difficile da guardare- una del giorno del suo matrimonio. Osservò quei momenti e si costrinse a sentirsi felice per la sua vita, ma quell’ultimo ricordo gli fece capire che non era più sua, proprio come lui non era più suo. Quella foto gli ricordò Camille è un senso di rabbia si fece spazio dentro di lui, ma quando si passò una mano sul viso si ricordò il motivo per cui  era lì.  
  
“No, non farlo” si disse mentalmente, ma non aveva mai ascoltato la sua coscienza e prima di cambiare idea si avvicinò a osservarle.  
  
Klaus aprì lentamente la porta della stanzetta delle gemelle e rimase a osservarle. Il suo cuore sussultò quando si soffermò sui loro volti sorridenti e con l’espressione angelica e, un ricordo non molto lontano tornò a tormentarlo. Si riscosse e si sentì colpevole per quell’intromissione nelle loro vite e così chiuse la porta e si girò, ma nel momento in cui lo fece le si ghiacciò il cuore quando vide l’espressione terrorizzata di Caroline.  
«Non qui, Love» e, prese il suo braccio ritrovandosi vicini - troppo vicini- per finire in meno di un secondo in salotto.   
La bionda era senza parole, ma i suoi occhi dicevano più di quanto avrebbero fatto le parole.  
«Perché sei qui?» una volta preso coraggio domandò, ma persino lei poteva vedere che non c’era d’avere paura, che era indifeso e con un’espressione sincera.  
Klaus osservava ogni dettaglio, sentiva il cuore delle piccoline battere ma fu l’espressione di Caroline a paralizzarlo. Aveva paura. Paura di lui.   
Non capiva... ma quando si ritrovò a osservare la situazione con i suoi occhi, conoscendo il suo passato capì.  
«Devo chiederti un favore» ammise stringendo i denti, mentre le mani si formarono in pugni chiusi e il suo viso si oscurò.  
«Klaus» esclamò Caroline quasi sussurrando quando lo vide, e per la prima volta seppe che non era là per lei o per le sue figlie.  
Quell’affermazione la scosse, ma aveva troppe cose a cui pensare per rimanerci male o soffermarsi davvero sulle sensazioni che stava provando.  
Sollevò lo sguardo e finalmente si perse nei suoi occhi. Le raccontò tutto, ogni più piccolo dettaglio è più andava avanti più la vedeva sussultare, ma la sentì comprensiva.   
«Non è colpa tua» tentò di dire, ma lui la guardò torvo e lasciò che parole non dette si facessero strada tra i due.  
Ci credeva davvero. Caroline glielo aveva detto perché era la verità, ma Klaus si era convinto del contrario e... nemmeno lei sarebbe stata in grado di fargli cambiare idea.  
Lei continuò a fargli domande e lui rispose gentilmente. Stavano faticando a riconoscersi.  
E quando aveva finito il racconto... si sentì più leggero e per la prima volta capito, Caroline non lo stava giudicando e Klaus sospirò consapevole che quel muro che aveva eretto tra i due era crollato.  
«Dove andrai?»domandò, ma persino lei sapeva di non aver alcun diritto.  
L’originale la guardò, si memorizzò ogni lineamenti del suo viso, del suo corpo e poco dopo si alzò dal divano. Non l’aveva mai fatto, ma stavolta fu lui a mettere distanza tra loro. Sorrise appena, guardò le loro mani appoggiate l'una sull’altra, si riscosse e aprì bocca.  
Klaus voleva dirle di Stefan, dirle che gli dispiaceva, ma quando ci provò ebbe la sensazione di tradire la memoria del suo amico e quella della donna che amava.  
Caroline rimase a fissarlo, dopo tutti quegli anni continuava a provare qualcuna per lui, anche se non avrebbe saputo descriverla. Sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non le aveva detto, proprio come lei non aveva menzionato Stefan. Entrambi stavano proteggendo i loro cuori in memoria delle persone che amavano e che avevamo perso.  
«Io...»  
«Klaus...»  
«Caroline...» sussurrò dolcemente e quando le sue labbra si schiusero per pronunciare il suo nome il suo corpo rabbrividì.   
Stava per aggiungere qualcosa, lo sentiva, ma quando un rumore appena accennato gli aggiunse l’orecchio si ritirò.  
«Mamma?»una piccola voce ancora impastata dal sonno chiamò, facendo amplificare tutti i sensi di Caroline.  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Klaus che la ricambiò con un sorriso e, prima che potesse aggiungere dell’altro, lui l’aveva anticipata.  
«Prenditi cura di mia figlia» le disse, mentre spariva nella notte lasciandola inerme e da sola.  
Caroline si sentì nuovamente mancare la terra sotto i piedi, capì quando le era mancato quella sensazione di vita, ma nello stesso momento in cui lo confermò a se stessa seppe che da quel giorno sarebbe cambiata. Doveva farlo anche per il bene delle sue bambine oltre che di se stessa. No, non poteva sopravvivere, ma doveva vivere.  
Klaus Mikaelson lasciò quella casa con un vuoto nel cuore e, quando osservò la sua figura da lontano sorrise, perché sapeva che non c’era nessuno di cui si fidasse di più a cui avrebbe affidato la vita di sua figlia.  
Due persone con un destino che remava contro di loro.  
Due vite spezzate ancor prima di viverle e un amore nel tempo.  
Caroline e Klaus si sarebbero rincontrati, la loro storia non era ancora arrivata alla fine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'aurice:  
Buona sera.... ed eccomi di nuovo qui...  
Queste due storie, quella di pubblicata poco prima e queste giacevano nel mio pc da troppo tempo e... non ero riuscita  a farlo prima e quindi eccomi qui.  
Questa storia nasce dopo la 4 stagione di TO, appunto quando sconfiggono l'ombra, anche se detta così sembra brutto dato che si sono trovati ad essere seprata stavolta contro la loro voglia.  
MI piace pensare che una scena di queste sarebbe potuta succedere perchè anche se allal fine è Hayley ha portata Hope nella scuola di Caroline... Beh, chi ci dice che Klaus non fosse passato prima?? XD  
Amo sognare il klaroline in tutte le sue sfumature.... l'avreste capito ormai..:XDXD  
Bene.... spero che vi sia piaciuta, mi piacerebbe sapere che ne pensate e nulla....  
Alla prossima *_*  
Baci,  
Claire.  
 


End file.
